


Римские дороги

by gentleman_bastard



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Postmodernism, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/gentleman_bastard
Summary: Летом 1899-го года магия полностью выходит из-под контроля. Чтобы это исправить, Геллерт и Альбус вынуждены отправиться в путешествие по Великобритании, которая с каждой секундой меняется всё сильнее, — как и сами они





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то раз мы с Тетт загорелись идеей написать дорожную историю гельбусов. Я так долго тупила, что Тетт за это время успела найти другую отп (вывод: в мультифандоме клювом не щёлкают), а я до сих пор печалюсь и гадаю, что бы получилось у нас в соавторстве. Но именно Тетт подогрела во мне интерес к магическому реализму в сочетании с каноном «ГП», за что я очень-очень благодарна!
> 
> Все немногочисленные привязки к канону условны; тотал-ау; роуд-стори с элементами магического реализма; деструктурированное повествование; опять много музыки; кое-где встречаются параллельные вселенные, настоящее время, ООС и прочие ужасы
> 
> Трэк главы I: [Tiffany — I think we're alone now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6Q3mHyzn78)

# РИМСКИЕ ДОРОГИ

# I

Дорога не меняется. Слева и справа — одинаковые заплаты неестественно-ярких полей, однородные, как резиновое покрытие теннисного корта. Лондон давно позади. Они едут на юг.  


Очередной поворот, в ту же сторону. За поворотом прежний пейзаж: бесконечная зелень, разрезанная гудроновой полосой асфальта. Небо в коконе низких, размытых ветром туч. Разбросанные за автострадой ветряные мельницы со сверкающими цветными лопастями похожи на детские дворовые игрушки. Не современные. Новее. Определение «современный» больше ничего не значит.  


Лопасти мельниц то вращаются, то замирают. Иногда лениво крутятся, когда их подхватывает лёгкий бриз. Геллерт старается не смотреть по сторонам, и ему это почти удаётся.  


— Мы зациклились.  
— Поезжай дальше, — спокойно отвечает Альбус.  


К Геллерту в который раз приходит ощущение, что он движется по двумерной декорации и скоро достигнет края. В окружающем пространстве отсутствует глубина. Всё выглядит хрупким.  
Обычно людей нервирует нехватка времени, эффект тикающих часов, отмеряющих обратный отсчёт: пять, четыре, три, два, один. Вокруг происходит совсем не это. То, что происходит вокруг, — это пять, четыре, три, два, пять, четыре…  


— Что ты мне только что сказал?  
Геллерт повторяет:  
— Мы зациклились.  
— Поезжай дальше, — спокойно отвечает Альбус.  


Они уже попадали в петли, но сегодня Геллерт слишком быстро теряет над собой контроль. На месте, где раньше лежало запасное колесо, у них в багажнике гниёт само определение магии. Геллерту чудится в салоне тошнотворная вонь разлагающегося волшебства.  


По встречной полосе снова проезжает минивэн: нервный водитель, розовощёкий бородач во фланелевой рубашке, что-то говорит хмурой девочке-подростку на переднем сидении. Девочка игнорирует его и поворачивается к окну, сложив руки на груди. У обоих — затянутые поволокой глаза без радужек.

— Пристёгнуты, — вдруг говорит Альбус, хотя до сих пор казалось, что он их вовсе не замечал. — Эта иллюзия безопасности... Они даже не понимают, что бежать поздно.  
— Им — да.  
— Наверное, их кто-то ждёт дома. — Голос Альбуса мягкий и ровный, немного сиплый, словно после сна: его можно принять за безразличный, но это совсем не так. — Его жена — её мать — ищет их повсюду. Сколько они так едут? Часы? Дни?  
— Может быть. Может быть, она тоже не понимает.  
— Это ещё хуже.  
— Нет ни хуже, ни лучше, Альбус. Всё одно.  


Альбус упирает подошву пыльного колчестера в торпедо.  


— Просто поезжай, — повторяет он, хотя Геллерт не переключается с третьей скорости.  


Это не вежливая просьба, а ласковое обещание.  


Альбус смотрит в окно, накрыв ладонью карту на коленях. Последние шесть или семь поворотов толку от неё никакого. Геллерт выучил этот участок наизусть: серую ленту битума, замкнутую на гигантском теннисном корте, и ветряные мельницы из пластика и металла.  


Геллерт ненадолго прикрывает глаза. Когда он открывает их вновь, Альбус изучает его со странным выражением.  
Так присматриваются, выискивая симптомы болезни.  


— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Геллерт включает поворотник.  
— Ни хуже ни лучше.  


Стрелка тахометра поднимается сквозь стекло и становится похожа на растение, торчащее над поверхностью озера. Потом — на спираль серпантина из хлопушки. Потом — на ступени кручёной лестницы, по которой Геллерт спускается на нижний ярус стоянки «Городского и Придорожного Электротранспорта, Ко», когда ломается «форд». Там он садится в «Воксхолл-Кавалер» неясного серо-голубого цвета, поворачивает ключ, забытый водителем в зажигании, выезжает на Денман-стрит и дальше — на север, куда велит самодельная карта. 

Альбус на пассажирском сидении сосредоточенно, с какой-то неуместной вежливостью выгребает содержимое отделения для перчаток себе на колени.  


Аудиокассета, помятые бумаги, пустой пакет из-под «Вимто» с искусанной зубами трубочкой (апельсиновый вкус), на заднем сидении — шерстяная шаль, замаранная соусом чили. Эта машина полна всякого хлама, и Геллерт с Альбусом — тоже его часть, наполнение железной коробки.  


«Девяностые», — произносит Альбус, вертя в руках права из кармашка водительского козырька. «Эта машина из девяностых и принадлежала — принадлежит, будет принадлежать — Саре Кейтлин Хобб шестьдесят седьмого года рождения. Спасибо тебе, Сара Кейтлин Хобб».  


Солнце садится на западе, у него за плечом. Волосы Альбуса искрят пламенем: насыщенный рыжий цвет проливается в воздух и зависает над головой, как гало. Там, где лицо Альбуса не окутано мягким оранжевым светом, бледная кожа кажется поражённой болезнью.  


Он ставит кассету в магнитолу и нажимает кнопку «пуск». Играет диско, «Тиффани». Геллерт уже слышал эту песню.  


«Думаю, мы теперь одни,  
Похоже, нет никого поблизости,  
Думаю, мы теперь одни,  
И слышно только стук наших сердец».  


В неестественной тишине, захватившей Вест Кантри, посредственные слова под энергичную музыку превращаются в издевательство. Геллерт безрадостно хмыкает.  


Неизвестно, по какому принципу вещи меняются во времетрясении. Вероятно, происходит обмен. В таком случае прямо сейчас где-то в будущем посреди перегруженной магистрали возникает экипаж или открытый «Воксхолл-Кавалер». Не исключено, что на месте, где раньше стоял «кавалер», обескураженная Сара Кейтлин Хобб рассматривает армейский мушкет, куриную кость или один из театров, к которым ведёт площадь Пикадилли.  


Геллерт апатично перебирает в голове теории о том, что куда переносится: пространство во времени, время в пространстве или и то, и другое. Слова вспыхивают в его сознании и цепляются друг за друга почти без его участия, словно строчки детской считалки, повторяемой для успокоения. После Литтл Ханглтона Геллерт из мстительного упрямства сыпал головокружительными гипотезами. Альбус благородно терпел. Его непротиворечие лучше всего доказывало, что Альбус считал все теории далёкими от реальности. Только позже, в знак примирения, он напомнил: времетрясение не главная их проблема.  


— Как ты считаешь, что-то возвращалось? Превращалось обратно? — спрашивает Геллерт, просто чтобы услышать его голос.  
Альбус упирается ботинками в торпедо и разглаживает на коленях потрёпанную карту со следами невысыхающей воды. Сначала он говорит: «Сейчас направо», а потом:  
— Не похоже, что теперь хоть что-то приходит в норму.  
— Да уж.  


На замену исчезнувшему всё приходит новое, старое, другое — в бесконечном цикле.  


Трасса, по которой они едут, называется M5. Это часть пути Фосс: самой истории, одной из сохранившихся римских дорог, которая раньше вела к Иска. На некоторых участках её не существует, но древние пятна малы, их удаётся объехать. Там, где дорога совсем не заражена, вместо гудрона желтеют комья песка и гальки. Узнаваемые, как путь, по которому возвращаешься домой после долгих лет отсутствия. Как абзац хорошей, давно прочитанной книги. Эти неприглядные островки пробиваются из времени Геллерта.  


Профиль Альбуса чётко выделяется на фоне пригородных коттеджей: типовых пряничных домишек, облицованных цветной штукатуркой и смазанных скоростью в пятьдесят миль. Дома становятся невзрачнее и приземистее, пока не стираются до голых полей у автострады, незаметно замыкающейся внутрь себя. Откуда ни возьмись появляются ветряные мельницы, выброшенные вирусом на луга. Стрелка тахометра топорщится сквозь стекло и похожа на растение над поверхностью озера, потом — на спираль серпантина, потом на лестницу, и Геллерт оставляет заражённый «форд», спускается вниз по ступеням стоянки «Городского и Придорожного Электротранспорта, Ко», поворачивает ключи в зажигании, и всё идёт чётко по плану…  
Кто-то прикасается к нему.  


— Ты уверен, что всё в порядке?  


Геллерт сидит, уставившись на свои руки поверх руля, и не сразу восстанавливает ощущение, что они ему принадлежат. Трасса по-прежнему пустынна, но на всякий случай он сбрасывает скорость. В автомобиле никакой музыки. Это вообще другая машина: «Ягуар-Икс-Джей» восьмидесятого года выпуска. «Воксхолл» же давно брошен недалеко от отеля с механическим оракулом.  


В салоне до сих пор пахнет хвоей. Альбус прицепил на зеркало заднего вида карту таро вместо ароматизатора. Это напоминание, и оно возвращает Геллерта в реальность.  


Ладонь Альбуса лежит на его запястье, подушечка безымянного пальца — на запонке в форме прямоугольника из отшлифованного оникса. Плоский камень как будто создан, чтобы хранить на себе отпечаток прикосновения.  


Геллерт бегло проверяет своё отражение в зеркале откинутого козырька. Зрачки расширены, но всё ещё чёрные.  


Он не в порядке. Все теперь так или иначе не в порядке, только дело сейчас не в Геллерте. Они приближаются, это невозможно не чувствовать. От волшебных городов Вест Кантри фонит магией, а от Бристоля так вообще. Наверное, это хороший знак. В подобных местах они и находят Дары.  


— Проклятая петля.  
— Не думай о ней. Продолжай ехать.  


Взгляд Альбуса неестественно упрямый, до нездоровой одержимости. Будто чужие злые глаза вырезали из журнала и налепили сверху на нежное лицо. Сейчас болезнь не проявляет себя по случайности, а впечатление создаётся, словно она чувствует, что у Альбуса нет времени сходить с ума.  


Она застанет его врасплох, когда он меньше всего будет готов, — и это в очередной раз разорвёт Геллерту сердце.  


Геллерт включает поворотник.  


Петля выплёвывает их в нескольких милях от Бристоля. Он окружён мутным водоворотом, похожим на переизбыток воздуха или поток воды. Там в основном ночь и, кажется, идёт дождь, но кое-где мерцают пятна то утреннего, то послеполуденного света. В городе есть электричество, внутри временного пузыря он источает угрожающее призрачное сияние, пожираемое солнечным светом снаружи.  


Альбус рассматривает Бристоль, подперев щёку кулаком.  


— Целый город — и полностью заражён.  
— Ты удивлён? — (Альбус в ответ устало шепчет «Конечно нет, я давно уже не удивляюсь»). — Там точно что-то есть. Даже дорога заражена.  


Геллерт запускает руку в карман сюртука. Альбус делает то же самое. У них одинаковые медные будильники, с двумя звонками, марки «Часовой компании Сета И. Томаса». Геллерт не помнит, откуда они взялись. Он перехватывает руль одной рукой, а другой стучит по стеклу циферблата ногтем большого пальца.  


— Ещё работает.  
— Мой тоже. Поразительно.  
— Так же? — с сомнением спрашивает Геллерт. — Девять часов?  


Вздёрнув подбородок, Альбус смотрит вперёд так, словно бросает городу вызов. Быстро сдаётся, качает головой.  


— Пять. Не хочу рисковать.  


Уголки его губ всё сильнее опускаются вниз. Геллерт не уверен, когда в последний раз видел по-настоящему счастливую улыбку Альбуса. На ум приходит утро в Годриковой Лощине, чуть ли не единственный день, когда было по-летнему тепло. Босой Альбус стоял по колено в воде, щурился от слепящего солнца.  


Образ всплывает в голове — засвеченный и ничем не омрачённый, как подчёркнутая фантазия. Альбус и тогда был несчастен, обрывает себя Геллерт. Он несчастен всегда.  


— Не хочешь рисковать? В таком случае ты вовсе не должен быть здесь, — говорит он, и Альбус вяло усмехается.  


«Ты должен быть на своём месте, Альбус. Всё должно вернуться на свои места», — вот что думает Геллерт самом деле. «Всё возвратится, и тогда я научусь делать тебя счастливым».  


Альбус с доведённым до безразличия автоматизмом поворачивает заводной ключ будильника.  


— Я именно там, где должен быть. Благодаря тебе.

## ***

Они пропали на мгновение, а затем появились вновь на прежнем месте: две замершие фигуры посреди высокой травы. Альбус выставил руку перед собой, прижав ладонь к груди Геллерта в попытке оттолкнуть.  


Время снова пошло. Они завершили аппарацию и оказались на лужайке перед особняком из целиковых камней. Прыжок получился болезненным. Геллерт уронил дорожную сумку и попытался отдышаться, чтобы подавить приступ тошноты.  


Массивный вытянутый дом с прямолинейной крышей напоминал Лонглит. Светило солнце. Пели птицы, скрытые в густых кронах деревьев.  
Помутнение отступило, но Геллерт всё ещё видел их обоих здесь словно со стороны: крошечных человечков, замерших на диораме с идеальным изумрудным газоном. Альбус убрал руку. Там, где раньше лежали его пальцы, на коже Геллерта осталось ноющее тепло — фантомная ласка, которой он слишком быстро лишился.  


— Зачем, — негромко произнёс Альбус. — Мне нужно вернуться.  


Геллерт был готов сказать что угодно, лишь бы он не ушёл, — не сейчас, не теперь, не туда, — но только схватил Альбуса за запястья и замотал головой.  


— Нет, Альбус... Альбус! Да послушай же ты меня...  
— Не стоило аппарировать, джентльмены. Использование магии нам вредит.  


Бард Бидль стоял на ступенях парадного входа, засунув руки в карманы плотного бархатного халата. Невозмутимое лицо денди, тёмно-русые волосы с проседью и аккуратная бородка. Высокий голос интеллигентного человека. Под халатом — костюм-тройка насыщенного зелёного цвета и атласный бордовый шарф.  
Бидль не выглядел застигнутым врасплох — напротив, создавалось впечатление, что он их ждал. Он всегда держался так, словно обо всём был осведомлён заранее, и эта его особенность в равной мере интриговала Геллерта и выводила из себя.  


— Добрый день, Геллерт, — поприветствовал Бидль. — И Альбус Дамблдор, не так ли? Рад наконец встретиться с вами лично.  
— Произошло недопонимание, господин Бидль. — Альбус снова дёрнул рукой в попытке высвободить запястье из пальцев Геллерта. — В любой другой день я был бы рад принять ваше приглашение, но сегодня мне необходимо вернуться домой.  
Геллерт схватил его крепче, придвинулся вплотную. Он хотел умолять, но умел только требовать, и выходил у него злобный торопливый шёпот:  
— Альбус, это безумие, да что ты собираешься...  
— Стало хуже, не так ли, джентльмены? — поинтересовался Бидль.  


Он говорил тихо, но отчётливо, как человек, привыкший к вниманию. Бидль задавал верные вопросы, которые вместо незнания демонстрировали его приобщённость к происходящему. Он умел заинтересовать, и Геллерт рассчитывал именно на этот талант. Альбус должен был остаться любой ценой.  


— Моя сестра… — Альбус выдохнул, ненадолго прикрыв глаза. — Никогда ещё я не видел её такой.  
— Все заклинания выходят из-под контроля, — продолжил Геллерт. — Мы отмечали магическую деградацию, но не ожидали таких масштабов. И есть кое-что ещё.  
— Да? — произнёс Бидль вежливо, но без особого интереса.  


Конечно же, он знал. Геллерт дёрнул углом губ, посмотрел на солнце над головой.  


— Мы аппарировали ночью.  


Бидль картинным движением распахнул дверь в холл.  


— Смысла в возвращении нет. Людям, сведущим в современных проблемах, лучше поддерживать связь, но, боюсь, совиная почта будет нам теперь недоступна. Близким вы принесёте больше пользы здесь, Альбус, — позволите к вам так обращаться? — и Вы прекрасно это знаете, иначе бы вовсе не дали себя сюда привести. Проходите.  


Внутри пахло книжной пылью, бумагой, чернилами. Громадные окна были плотно зашторены и не пропускали свет. Чрезмерно толстый ковёр, избыток мягкой мебели вдоль оклеенных шёлковыми обоями стен. Сумеречное помещение окутывало, точно кокон.  


Следуя за Бидлем, они миновали лестницу на второй этаж и теперь шли по узкому длинному коридору. Где-то глубине дома раздавался шум: по каменному полу стучали чем-то металлическим. Геллерт гостил в поместье пару недель назад, но Бидля этот звук не беспокоил и тогда.  


— Сюда, джентльмены. — Он отворил дверь в гостиную. — Пожалуйста, располагайтесь.  


Зеркала в патине, книжные шкафы и изрытые кракелюром картины заслоняли стены сплошной чередой. Несколько кресел и диван были расставлены вокруг кофейного столика, на котором горели свечи в канделябре. Темнота заполняла комнату в тех местах, куда не доходил свет, и помещение казалось одновременно гигантским и крошечным, низким и вовсе лишённым потолка. У бара Бидль откупорил графин, молча предложил налить гостям и проигнорировал отказ.  


— Это неприятный разговор. Зато это — очень приятное огневиски, — сказал он, опустившись в кресло, и поправил разлетевшиеся полы халата.  


Геллерт отпил из стакана и сразу отодвинул его подальше. Вкус огневиски действительно был весьма неплохим, но при этом собирательным, без характера.  


Ладонь Геллерта до сих пор лежала у Альбуса на предплечье: единственное, что находилось на своём месте среди хлама и хаоса. Смятение Альбуса прошло, и теперь он выглядел утомлённым. Держать его за руку сейчас было всё равно что поднимать над полем боя растоптанный штандарт. Не победа, а утешение, слабый проблеск надежды.  


— Мне жаль, что состояние вашей сестры ухудшилось, Альбус, — проговорил Бидль. — В письмах вы упоминали, что у неё слабое здоровье.  
— Ариана с детства плохо контролирует магию. В последнее время ей сделалось хуже. Сейчас с ней мой брат, но ему тоже нездоровится.  
— Как и моей тётушке, — подал голос Геллерт.  


Бидль кивнул.  


— Как и вам.  
— Напротив. Я чувствую себя хорошо.  
— Но Вы больны, Геллерт. Просто не поняли этого. Альбус, послушайте меня, — сказал Бидль. Его голос звучал размеренно и ровно, с акцентами, но без эмоций, отчего казалось, что слова произносила человекоподобная машина: — Состояние вашей сестры, пусть и связано с её болезнью, по моему мнению является следствием более глобального происшествия. Как нам уже известно, первые проблемы с использованием магии стали проявляться несколько месяцев назад. Заклинания работали неверно, зелья превращались в отраву.  
— Статьи в британских газетах стали ещё больше походить на нонсенс, — подогнал его Геллерт. — Да-да.  
— Прошлый вторник длился три часа. — добавил Альбус. — Мы заметили и это, и многое другое. Что-то не так со временем. И со многим другим. К моменту, когда мы коснулись этой темы в переписке, было глупо отрицать, что ничего не происходит.  


Геллерт хмыкнул.  


— Не для Министерства Магии.  
— Они чиновники, Геллерт, им платят за отрицание проблем. Всё же меня беспокоят масштабы. Как можно разрешить ситуацию в отсутствии разумного объяснения происходящему? Господин Бидль, вы писали, что догадываетесь о причине, а мне необходимо помочь сестре.  
— Теперь я в ней уверен. — Бидль выдержал паузу. — Я собираю истории. Я коллекционер слов, джентльмены, хронист, как мой отец и отец моего отца. От них мне досталось чутьё.  
Геллерт закинул ногу на ногу и одёрнул манжету, не скрывая раздражения. Неторопливая театральность Бидля сегодня была абсолютно неуместна.  
— И что же вы чувствуете, господин Бидль? — спросил Геллерт, изобразив голосом его манеру речи.  
— Приближение финала. — Бидль поднялся с кресла и прошёл в глубину комнаты, где раскурил сигару и остался стоять во тьме. — Волшебство умирает, джентльмены, умирает мучительно, а вместе с ним и волшебники. Смерть — естественное состояние всего сущего, и считать магию исключением из этого правила было бы глупо. Боюсь, мы с вами стали свидетелями эпидемии, которая сотрёт человечество с лица Земли.  


В монологе Бидля не было никакого смысла, и всё же никто не нарушал воцарившегося безмолвия. Геллерт хотел начать спор, но его контраргумент заключался в том, что подобная катастрофа была невозможна. Невозможное происходило вокруг в течение нескольких недель. Всё отрицание, что было у Геллерта, строилось на неприятии истины.  


— Я не совсем понимаю, — нашёлся наконец Альбус, но каждое слово произнёс мрачно, как будто сам не поверил в собственное возражение. — Даже если ваша теория верна, она не объясняет временных скачков.  


Бидль молчал. В отсутствии ответа легко читалась насмешка: он давал им возможность догадаться самостоятельно, хотя не особо рассчитывал, что они на это способны.  


— Джентльмены, — произнёс он с отеческим снисхождением, когда пауза затянулась. — Как по вашему мнению умирают Хроновороты?  
— Невозможно, — отозвался Геллерт нетвёрдым голосом. — В Годриковой Лощине нет Хроноворота, но время идёт неверно.  
— Хроновороты гниют, — тут же возразил Бидль, — повсеместно портятся чары, и отголоски этих процессов разносятся по всей стране. Есть все основания полагать, что в Министерстве Магии ситуация складывается критическая, так что, Геллерт, не стоит обвинять чиновников: хроновороты и сильнейшие магические артефакты — взрывоопасная смесь, когда магия не работает, как должно.  


Не встретив сопротивления, Бидль продолжил:  


— Сломанная палочка, джентльмены. Несомненно, вам известно, какие трудности может доставить такая. Она ненадёжна и непредсказуема. Простые заклинания превращаются в проклятия или причиняют вред колдующему. Теперь волшебники и волшебство — сломанные палочки, обречённые полностью выйти из-под контроля. Ваша сестра, Альбус, утратила способность контролировать магию. Логично будет предположить, что именно по этой причине вирус захватил её тело так быстро. Сложно представить, каким ужасающим образом он повлияет на маглов.  
— Вирус, — повторил Геллерт. — Значит, магия теперь — смертельный вирус? — (Бидль кивнул; в темноте уголёк его сигары плавно качнулся вниз). — Допустим. И каким образом это связано с предметами нашего общего интереса? Не думаю, что Вы настаивали на этой встрече просто так.  
Бидль выпустил дым изо рта. — Подумайте сами. Раз магия — смертельный вирус, нам помогут лишь три вещи, способные обмануть смерть.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трэк главы II: [The Runaways — Cherry Bomb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EBvXpjudf8)

# II

Они пересекают границу. Проходят сквозь неё, словно через мембрану. Прикосновение барьера невесомое и мягкое, от него кровь стынет в жилах, как бывает, когда в темноте влетаешь лицом в паутину.

Карта Бидля ведёт их к центру города мимо неоновых арабесок отелей. Мокрый от дождя асфальт отражает огни фонарей и вывесок ночных клубов: «Мандрейк» превращается в «Бэйзмент 45», тускнеет и снова разгорается «Академия О2», «С-Даблъю-Икс» превращается в «Синдикат» и обратно. Здесь повсюду скачки во времени.

— Должно быть, нам дальше, — произносит Альбус, сверяясь с картой. — На дорогу вдоль Эйвон.

Движение одностороннее. Узкая улица завалена памфлетами, салфетками и прочим мусором, в котором есть что-то от обречённых цветов. Почти из-за каждой двери здесь раздаётся новая музыка, а люди в очередях у входов разные ей под стать. Широкие брюки, короткие стрижки, яркие ткани — человеческий калейдоскоп. «Дворники» отбивают независимый ритм на лобовом стекле. машины. Речную воду тревожат дождевые капли, и редкие лодки в свете ночного города приобретают зловещий дрожащий абрис.

Прильнув к окну, Альбус внимательно рассматривает постеры на стенах домов.

— Теперь становится хуже. Ты разбираешь даты? 

— Нет, — отвечает Геллерт. — Больше не могу сосредоточиться.

— Похоже, в квартале осень. Почти у каждой улицы своё время года. Под каждым фонарём своё время суток.

У него голос печального поэта — лирический, плавный, певучий, — идеальный, чтобы описывать их путешествие со стороны. Если бы Геллерт читал дорожный дневник Альбуса, то без труда представлял бы звучание каждого слова. 

— Ненавижу оставаться дезориентированным, — говорит Геллерт. 

— Подожди. Останови здесь, я не могу понять… Кажется, я пропустил поворот… — Альбус подносит карту к лицу. — Да, похоже на то. Прости, — добавляет он, словно Геллерт способен сердиться на него из-за такой ерунды.

Они выходят в промозглую сырость октября, хотя несколько минут назад проезжали в чём-то, близком к августу. Альбус снова просматривает карту, но почти сразу складывает её по линиям сгиба и убирает в карман сюртука.

— Больше ничего.

Геллерт смотрит по сторонам, крутит ключи от машины, продев палец в кольцо брелока. В сравнении с автомобилями, припаркованными у клубов, дизайн их «ягуара» немного опережает время.

— Мы вернулись на несколько лет назад.

Альбус прижимается к нему плечом и шепчет на ухо тоном заговорщика:

— Наша одежда снова выглядит неуместно.

На губах Альбуса мелькает тень хитрой улыбки — даже этого достаточно, чтобы ощутить силу его поразительного месмеризма. 

На секунду Геллерт допускает мысль, что Альбусу действительно нравится Бристоль. Но облегчение, которое они испытывают, связано с победой над давящим влиянием петли. Сам город пьянит, отсюда не хочется бежать — но чувство беззаботности обманчиво, и поддаваться ему нельзя.

Несмотря на ситуацию, Геллерту до сих пор странно льстит причастность — своеобразное единство их с Альбусом судеб. Всё здесь — пустышка в оболочке из неона и музыки, отголосок реальности. Только они вдвоём — истина. 

Их ослабевшая магия упрощена до того, что можно назвать интуицией. Они подчиняются ей и идут в сторону высокого здания из оранжевого кирпича. Выясняют у первого встречного название. «Грэнэри», с удивлением сообщает тот, «Житница». Это старомодное строение в стиле византийского возрождения. Музыку слышно снаружи, Геллерт чувствует её через вибрацию в стенах клуба. Запах сигарет стоит такой же стойкий, как запах травки, который в будущем возникает так часто. Кто-то пьяно целуется прямо у входа. Молодёжь в разноцветных костюмах, здание, Геллерт и Альбус представляют вместе подчёркнутый анахронизм.

На улице людей не так уж и много. Геллерт отмечает это вслух, когда просит себе сигарету. Девушка в кислотно-розовом комбинезоне смеётся, указывает большим пальцем на дверь.

— Так «Ранэвэйс», — громко отвечает она, перекрикивая шум, — все внутри!

Её одежда настолько обтягивающая, что кажется нарисованной на теле, а короткие волосы покрашены в рыжий. Глаза её тускло-белые, но ещё несут в себе последнюю искру сознания. Девушка не обращает внимания на внешний вид своих собеседников, но причина этому — не болезнь. У ночной жизни всегда свои правила: сколько бы лет ни прошло, в темноте мало кто докапывается до истины.

Девушка выбрасывает окурок и идёт прочь. Исчезает, дойдя до какой-то невидимой границы, — а затем снова появляется у входа. Закуривает.

— Ты слышал, Геллерт, — вдруг весело обращается к нему Альбус, поймав за руку, и тянет к дверям «Житницы», — «Ранэвэйс» на сцене.

Он никогда не выглядит одержимым. Сложно понять, говорит ли в Альбусе жадный до новых жертв город или истинное любопытство. Их цель где-то рядом, и Геллерт позволяет увлечь себя в клуб. 

Внутри оглушительно и душно, людей так много, что толпа кажется однородной массой, сквозь которую не протолкнуться. Всё свободное пространство здесь занимает музыка, неостановимый бунт нового времени. Пот, сигаретный дым и запах алкоголя — тоже её часть. Геллерт улавливает обрывки слов и повторяющийся припев:

«Привет, мама, привет, папа,

Я ваша вишнёвая б-б-б-б-б-б-бомба» 

Пол дрожит под ногами, взбивающими пыль. Альбус с несвойственной ему грубоватой прытью протискивается ближе к сцене, всё ещё удерживая Геллерта за руку, и тот роняет сигарету, потому что в толчее не может поднести её ко рту. 

Примерно так Альбус и тянет его за собой через всю ополоумевшую Англию, потому что Геллерт не хочет говорить ему «нет». 

Коллектив состоит из пяти девушек. Они молоды и почти раздеты. Они поют про секс, наркотики и алкоголь — за деньги кричат со сцены о вещах, которые в мире Геллерта обсуждают стыдливым шёпотом.

Геллерт думает, что в такой давке они вряд ли что-то найдут и не услышат будильников, но тут же отбрасывает тревогу. Ну и пусть. Застрять здесь перед финалом — не самый плохой вариант. Время сточит все воспоминания, и больше не будет ни Годриковой Лощины, ни Арианы, ни Аберфорта Дамблдор, ни поисков по карте заносчивого аристократа. Останется только ночь октября и разгорячённый Альбус с растрёпанными волосами, прижимающийся к нему спиной. И Геллерт больше ни с кем не будет его делить, пока собственная магия их не прикончит, — годы или часы — раз за разом, цикл за циклом, сколько бы ни длилась им предназначенная петля. 

Он стискивает зубы и трясёт головой, отгоняя маниакальную идею, — и выглядит при этом как один из танцующих. «Это не так, глупец», — думает он. «Ты знаешь, что это обман, ты проходил через подобное, когда проезжал Лондон: город зовёт тебя, он хочет, чтобы ты остался, но на самом деле это ложь. Кроме Альбуса есть столько вещей, на которые тебе не наплевать», — повторяет Геллерт про себя, словно мантру, но с каждым разом он в ней уверен всё меньше. 

Песня заканчивается, затем начинается сначала.

***

Они ничего не находят и в недоумении покидают клуб. За спиной Геллерта всё ещё раздаётся: «Я ваша вишнёвая б-б-б-б-б-б-бомба». «Житница» зовёт его обратно, всем своим видом источая обещание: по-прежнему кажется, что в её стенах таится ответ. 

Рыжеволосая девушка курит на улице, сигаретный дым покидает её лёгкие вместе с паром. 

Двое мужчин у входа переговариваются друг с другом. Их идеальные костюмы и холёные лица диссонируют с намеренной неопрятностью остальных посетителей клуба.

— Говорю тебе, Джейми, «Меркюри Рекордс» облажались, — поморщившись, произносит один с пренебрежением. — Фоули идиот, раз их подписал. Знаешь, что в этой группе для американцев? Пять девок пляшут в одном белье на сцене. Ну и как он собирался их продавать, если сиськи нельзя показать на виниле? 

Альбус хмыкает себе под нос и набрасывает сюртук. Геллерт поднимает воротник, прикрывая взмокшую шею, которую холодит стылый воздух. Капли дождя ледяные и мелкие, они вгрызаются в кожу, как бритвенные лезвия.

Геллерт смотрит туда, где под шерстяной тканью к груди Альбуса прижата карта.

— Что-нибудь появилось? 

Альбус проверяет её и качает головой.

— Ничего больше. Может, ещё не время.

Геллерт не отвечает. Под его ладонями — грубый и липкий деревянный стол, в замерших над тарелкой руках лежат чистые приборы. 

— Ты не голоден? — спрашивает Альбус напротив и обмакивает картошку фри в соусе. — Тебе нужно поесть.

За перемещением в пространстве стало сложнее уследить. Оно больше напоминает аппарацию: окружение резко меняется на то, о котором ты секунду назад подумал. Вряд ли дорога от клуба до паба заняла много времени, но Геллерт не помнит о ней ничего. Это один из первых симптомов болезни: младший брат пустоты, незаметно расстилающейся внутри, пока из памяти уходят более важные вещи.

Он прокашливается.

— Давно мы здесь?

Альбус уклончиво ведёт плечом. Время теперь приблизительная величина. Всё делится на размытые периоды: примерно, около, где-то.

— Еда ещё не остыла. Поешь хотя бы немного. 

У Геллерта нет аппетита. Когда Альбус напоминает ему, он ест послушно, но без удовольствия. 

Подперев щёку кулаком, Альбус без интереса рассматривает паб.

Бармен за стойкой протирает один и тот же стакан: засовывает в него тряпку, вращает стакан в руке, отставляет и снова берёт. На небольшой сцене чернокожие музыканты бесконечно собирают аппаратуру после выступления. Стены обклеены постерами и завешены цветными фотоснимками в рамках: неразборчивые лица, нечитаемые автографы. В Бристоле Геллерт видит одни пятна.

Ночные разговоры редких посетителей скупы и тихи, словно подытоживают ночь. У каждого здесь мёртвые, белые глаза. Это финальная стадия заражения. Смерть в движении. Бездумная жизнь. 

— Как думаешь, насколько там всё плохо? — спрашивает Альбус, не глядя на него. — Я беспокоюсь о Хогвартсе, Геллерт. Очень.

Горло сдавливает спазм, и Геллерт не может ответить. 

Давно нет смысла в попытках скрывать болезнь, но любое напоминание о ней причиняет ему страдание. Медленно отведя ладонь от щеки, Альбус поворачивается. Он выглядит здоровым, и это ранит сильнее всего. Ответ на свой вопрос — и даже больше — он читает по плотно сжатым губам Геллерта. 

— Мы уже были в Хогвартсе, — произносит Альбус упавшим голосом. Он понял это, а не вспомнил.

Выражение его лица жуткое настолько, что Геллерт холодеет. Альбус молчит затравленно, почти пристыженно, словно выдал грязную тайну. Он потерял большой отрезок времени, и тревога Геллерта только сильнее его удручает.

— Поэтому мы здесь, — произносит Геллерт спокойным тоном, на который едва способен. — Мы проехали Лондон. Всю страну. Много где останавливались, чтобы отдохнуть. Мы были в Хогвартсе. В Литтл Ханглтоне. Там оказалось, что нужно ехать в Бристоль. Это последнее путешествие на пути домой, Альбус.

Он думает: если Альбус начнёт спорить, как они поймут, кто из них неправ?

Альбус прикрывает глаза ладонью и слушает его, опустив голову.

— Всё верно. Логично… Я забыл — совершенно не чувствовал, что что-то не так. — Он вздыхает, трёт веки пальцами. — Мы так долго в пути. С каждым днём тяжелее удерживать всё в голове.

— Это значит, ты снова...

Геллерт не находит в себе духу продолжить.

Альбус улыбается. Это грустная улыбка, полная горечи и смирения, — та самая, из-за которой Геллерт заинтересовался им когда-то, пожелав разгадать. 

— Я помню. — Говорит Альбус твёрдо, словно пространная фраза — лучшее доказательство. — Я делал пометки в дневнике, — продолжает он и убирает волосы, упавшие на лоб, — а увидел одни линии. Я больше не способен читать. Но я помню. Я всегда вспоминаю. 

— Осталось немного. Мы почти справились. У нас получится.

Геллерт слишком циничен и жесток, поэтому его утешения звучат жалко. Он отвечает скупо, как будто в словах, которые он произносит, не содержится смысла, — они и кажутся ему бессвязным набором звуков. Альбус с улыбкой мученика продолжает наблюдать за ним, каждый раз разгадывая ложь в неуклюжих попытках себя поддержать. 

Геллерт поднимается из-за стола, идёт к барной стойке. Вырывает у бармена из рук стакан и разбивает его о стену, испытывая при этом короткое облегчение. Разговоры продолжаются без запинки.

Бармен вздрагивает, но после проблеска реакции замирает с протянутой рукой. За его спиной алкоголь течёт из разбитых бутылок на пол, затем втекает в них. Осколки собираются, стакан появляется на стойке, и бармен снова берёт тряпку. 

Геллерт возвращается к столу и снимает со спинки стула сюртук. 

— Я не голоден. Давай покончим с этим и уберёмся отсюда.

Альбус безропотно встаёт. Поначалу он никак не комментирует случившееся, а затем всё же говорит:

— Не оплакивай меня. Мы оба ещё не сдались. Ты сам сказал: последний Дар, Геллерт. Последний город, и мы вернёмся.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Геллерт сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Печаль и тоска — верные спутники Альбуса. Геллерт же постоянно зол. Всё вокруг напоминает ему о том, чего он лишился. О том, что могло бы быть, если бы мир не сломался именно в то лето, когда Геллерт впервые был полон надежды на счастье. 

Их с Альбусом планы — о путешествии, о поиске Даров Смерти — отражаются в кривом зеркале. Геллерт получил, что хотел, словно в насмешку, по нелепой случайности. Болезнь он воспринимает как личное оскорбление. Всё, что отдаляет его от Альбуса, он ненавидит и стремится одолеть.

Упрямая ревнивая ярость ведёт его вперёд. За ней, он знает, пусть до конца себе в этом не признаётся, скрывается страх.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трэк главы III: [Low Roar — Give me an answer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DJeOyud7yU)

# III

Через несколько безликих, одинаково обставленных комнат Бидль привёл их в оранжерею. Она представляла собой накрытый стеклянной крышей прямоугольник, заключённый посреди поместья. Неожиданная симметричность её местонахождения приносила Геллерту больше дискомфорта, чем бессмысленные узкие коридоры дома — эти перепутанные вены строения, план которого невозможно было себе представить. 

Он поднял глаза к прозрачному потолку. Британское небо имело идеально-яркий оттенок синего. Сама оранжерея была запущена настолько, что выглядела непроходимой: только по внушительного размера крыше можно было представить себе масштабы огромного помещения. Небольшое свободное пространство ограничивала сплошная на вид стена переплетённых между собой растений и деревьев. Вездесущий металлический грохот был слышен здесь особенно чётко, но его источник невозможно было определить. Почти у самого входа в оранжерею стоял кованый стол с печатной машинкой. На столе, на стульях вокруг него и на полу валялись бумаги: обрывки рассказов, документы, черновики и иллюстрации. Геллерт всмотрелся в текст на одной из страниц и похолодел. Он ничего не смог разобрать. Прямо как младшие Дамблдоры, думал он, не веря своим глазам. Казалось, буквы не принадлежали ни к одному из земных алфавитов. 

— Всё хорошо? — обратился к нему Альбус. — Ты чем-то шокирован.

Геллерт с трудом взял себя в руки.

— Всё нормально.

Он стыдился. Геллерт отрицал вирус. В его понимании проявление болезни было демонстрацией слабости.

— Это один из моих рабочих кабинетов, — произнёс Бидль.

Засунув руки в карманы, он смотрел вперёд и вдаль, сквозь листву. Создавалось впечатление, что он созерцал захватывающий пейзаж.

Геллерт махнул ладонью на заваленный бумагой пол.

— Не похоже, что вы испытываете кризис жанра.

— Никогда. — На мгновение Бидль оживился, изменившись до неузнаваемости, и глаза его блеснули удовольствием. — Весь дом — мой рабочий кабинет.

— Вы привели нас сюда не просто так, — сказал Альбус.

Его голос был лишён эмоций, но ледяной неподвижный взгляд говорил сам за себя. 

Бидль то ли игнорировал их напряжение, то ли наслаждался им. Он сел, развернувшись на стуле так, чтобы видеть их обоих, и опустил руку к земле. Коснулся упавших страниц и постучал ногтями по плитке. Из куста за его спиной выскочил заяц и нырнул под ладонь Бидля, словно радостный пёс.

— Я посчитал, что продолжить беседу будет логичнее здесь, — Бидль усадил зайца себе на колени и, погладив его по спине, проговорил: — Уверен, что у вас ко мне остались вопросы, джентльмены, и, подозреваю, ответить на них будет проще всего именно в этом месте.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Альбус так быстро, что отсутствие паузы прозвучало грубо. — Я, с вашего позволения, начну. Откуда я знаю, что не трачу время, которого у моей семьи не так много? Нет гарантии, что Дары Смерти помогут остановить это безумие.

Бидль благосклонно кивнул: именно этого вопроса он и ожидал. Обмякшие мышцы его лица вдруг намекнули на полную превосходства улыбку.

— Я ваша гарантия.

Он опустил зайца на пол, подошёл к живой изгороди и, схватившись за листву, сделал движение, которым обычно распахивают дверь. Растительность оказалась декорацией, заслонявшей дорожку из известняка. Деревья образовывали над ней природную арку, превращая в тёмный тоннель. Далеко впереди был различим свет. Несмотря на раздражение, Геллерт всё же почувствовал любопытство: навязчивый металлический лязг раздавался из темноты. 

Бидль шагнул на тропу и кивком пригласил их следовать за собой. Заяц прыгнул следом за ним. 

Геллерт в последний момент подавил желание приказать «Люмос», чтобы лучше разглядеть пол у себя под ногами. На узкой дорожке приходилось двигаться друг за другом. Впереди был различим силуэт Альбуса: тот шёл, касаясь ладонью стены.

— Здесь есть повороты, — вполголоса сказал он, обернувшись. — Это лабиринт с прямой дорогой.

Геллерт начал сомневаться, что тропа, по которой они шли, была прямой на самом деле.

— Безусловно, мне понадобится время, чтобы найти решение, но я уверен в свой успех, — произнёс Бидль, когда они подобрались к выходу. — Несомненно вы считали меня человеком, который знает о Дарах Смерти значительно больше других. Вы не ошиблись, но вы даже не представляли, насколько были правы. Нет никого, кто бы разбирался в их магическом потенциале лучше меня.

Он вывел их на небольшую площадь, залитую солнечным светом. Контур её ограничивали постаменты, напоминающие миниатюрные колонны в дорийском стиле. В центре на разбитой гипсовой треноге находился фонтан в пятнах плесени, который некогда служил украшением, а теперь олицетворял упадок. Постаменты тоже нуждались в ремонте: многие осыпались под корень, были навалены друг на друга и напоминали кривой оскал желтоватых зубов. В своём первозданном виде колонны доходили Геллерту до пояса: на одну из сохранившихся капителей запрыгнул заяц. Меж двух других, как между колышков, плешивый козёл рыл землю копытом. На колонне, расположенной в дальнем конце площади, находилось нечто под стеклянным колпаком. Геллерт хотел рассмотреть содержимое и двинулся вперёд со слабым предчувствием, как будто заранее знал, что увидит перед собой. Отвлёк его нарастающий шум.

Перед Бидлем скакал горшок на имитации человеческой ноги.

Несколько долгих мгновений Альбус пристально смотрел на него, а затем сказал не своим голосом:

— Прыгливый горшок.

Он был потрясён и обескуражен одновременно, словно больше всего недоумевал, почему не догадался обо всём самостоятельно. 

Геллерт бросился к стеклянному клошу на подставке. Внутри билась уродливая плоть. Он без удивления смерил взглядом сердце чародея, которое и ожидал обнаружить под стеклом.

— Зайчиха-Шутиха...

Геллерт повернулся на завороженный, слегка отстранённый голос: у одной из колонн Альбус протянул руку к зайчихе. Та обнюхала его пальцы, приподнявшись на задних лапах. 

— Грамбл, — подытожил Геллерт, качнув головой в направлении неряшливого козла.

Альбус нашёл Геллерта взглядом. Они стояли по разные стороны площади, разделяемые фонтаном. Три гипсовые ноги, три чаши с уменьшающимся диаметром, по которым, как масло, стекала застойная мутная вода. 

Фонтан Фортуны.

— Видите, джентльмены, — сказал Бидль, с отеческой нежностью наблюдая за медным уродцем у своих ног. — Я знаю, о чём говорю, поскольку веду речь о том, что принадлежит — или в данном случае принадлежало — моей семье.

Они оба молчали, не сводя друг с друга глаз. В лице Альбуса появилась решимость: в эту секунду он сделал свой выбор.

## ***

Им пришлось остаться в доме на ночь. Путь назад был слишком длинным, а аппарировать никто не решался. Ни Альбус, ни Геллерт не обсуждали этого, но оба приняли негласное табу на использование магии. Геллерт чувствовал себя проигравшим, словно его молчаливое отречение от колдовства было предательством, первым поражением в самом начале войны. 

Бидль устроил почти карикатурный праздничный ужин, который не пробуждал особого аппетита. Вкус блюд всегда соответствовал представлению о нём, и после пары кусков жаркого Альбус с Геллертом почти синхронно отложили приборы. Для человека, который зачастую вёл себя индифферентно, Бидль баловал гостей с таким желанием угодить, что это казалось и хвастовством, и заискиванием одновременно. Он был самодостаточен по своей природе, но отчаянно нуждался в помощи. Две крайности представляли вместе скверное сочетание.

Несколько раз за вечер Бидль клятвенно пообещал найти способ справиться со смертью, если Геллерт с Альбусом согласятся найти Дары. Он не умолял напрямую, но настойчиво повторял одни и те же доводы, будто истратил иные слова убеждения. Тогда Геллерт впервые понял, насколько Бидль был напуган.

Детали поездки Бидль обсуждал с большей фантазией. Высказывал бесконечные предположения о том, как могут проявлять себя сломанное время и чары. В эту беседу Геллерт с Альбусом включились почти неосознанно, подчинившись стремлению постигнуть неизвестное. 

В результате жаркой дискуссии, в ходе которой Геллерт едва не лишился самообладания, было решено перемещаться на автомобиле. Это значило, что следующее утро Геллерт с Альбусом должны были посвятить освоению техники вождения. Бидль не был против того, чтобы они практиковались на его машине, и даже разрешил им отправиться на нём в дорогу. 

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что назад вы его не вернёте, — сказал он без сожаления.

Геллерт вскинул бровь и озвучил мысль, которая терзала его уже долгое время:

— Мне же что-то подсказывает, что вам лучше всех известны правила этой игры.

С неторопливой сосредоточенностью гедониста Бард Бидль раскурил сигару, а потом только ответил:

— Я подробно изучал и конспектировал все аспекты происходящей катастрофы. Могу с уверенностью заявить только об одной вещи: никаких правил больше не существует. Готовьтесь ко встрече с немыслимым. Вы, Геллерт, полагаетесь на науку и логику и стремитесь вогнать в знакомые рамки вещи, о которых не имеете никакого представления. Оставьте это, пока не лишились рассудка. Возьмите пример с Альбуса и поверьте, что некоторые вещи нельзя постичь, но всё же можно побороть. Теперь прошу меня простить. Я вас покину. Мне следует приступить к работе, обратиться к семейным архивам. Доброй ночи, джентльмены.

Дом не был предназначен дарить уют кому-то, кроме хозяина. Что-то скреблось за стенами, через которые было слышно, как в оранжерее шумел Прыгучий горшок. Геллерт разжёг свечи и вышел в коридор. Многие двери были закрыты. 

В спальне его ждал Альбус.

— Ты не доверяешь ему, так ведь? — спросил он вместо приветствия. — Геллерт, ты нашёл его. Ты настоял на этой встрече.

Геллерт пожал плечами.

— Я не скрывал, что считаю его странным. Но он не хочет умереть. Он обеспокоен, я бы даже сказал, в панике, хоть и не признаёт этого. Его желание выжить делает нас союзниками.

— Нам придётся остаться здесь на некоторое время. Возможно, мы узнаем его лучше и научимся понимать. — Альбус издал тихий стон. — Аберфорт, должно быть, ненавидит меня… А Ариана думает, что я их оставил.

— Если хочешь, мы вернёмся, — с фальшивым участием предложил Геллерт. — Пусть с этим разбирается кто-то другой.

— Нет. Нет времени. Пусть ненавидят. Я обязан им помочь. Чем раньше Бидль получит Дары, тем быстрее это может закончиться. Я не хочу сеять панику, но, кажется, это единственный шанс. Нужно хотя бы попробовать. И, раз уж мы делаем это, Геллерт...

Геллерт повернулся к кровати, на которой лицом к нему, в изножье, сидел Альбус. В свете свечей его несобранные волосы приобрели оттенок запёкшейся крови. Ночная рубашка Геллерта была ему велика и спадала тяжёлыми белыми складками. Раньше Альбус испытывал приятное смущение, оставаясь с ним наедине, сейчас же выглядел сосредоточенным на своих мыслях. Он разглядывал наспех собранную дорожную сумку Геллерта, оставленную у кровати. Потом посмотрел на него уверенно и спокойно. Он был красив настолько, что это казалось жестоким. Протянув к нему руки, Альбус стал похож на снизошедшее благодатью божество. 

— Нам стоит отдать ему Плащ сейчас.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трэк главы IV: [Vanilla Fudge — Season of the Witch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xld25GDuBYM)

# IV

Хогвартс превратился в оживший кошмар. В его едва заметно, но постоянно деформирующихся границах таилось что-то глубоко тревожное. Линии его формы не имели ничего общего с материей. Он был поражён болезнью, ощутимой по большому счёту подсознательно и неподвластной полному пониманию: магия, некогда подарившая замку величавое могущество, разрушила его на невидимом глазу уровне. 

Сам того не заметив, Альбус сбросил скорость. Он ехал, глядя вперёд и вверх, на башни, тронутые магической вибрацией. Его лицо было лишено выражения, но Геллерт знал: Альбус скорбел. 

Они проделали изнурительный путь через землю, изуродованную волшебством, мимо людей, обезображенных чарами. Угасающие волшебники, отупевшие маглы, дыры в пространстве, вспышки несвета от беспризорных чар и вездесущие временные петли — в дороге Геллерт пережил это и многое другое. По непонятной причине он осознал колоссальную реальность происходящего именно здесь, при встрече с неясным фантасмагорическим ужасом, источаемым Хогвартсом. 

Внутри было заперто слишком много волшебников и магических артефактов. Хогвартс давил так сильно, что казалось, от него исходит запах безумия. 

— Это всегда было особенное место, — невпопад проговорил Альбус и заглушил мотор. — Не стоит подъезжать ближе — автомобиль может сломаться.

Он распахнул дверь, но так и остался сидеть в салоне. Тиканье будильников непреклонно отмеряло каждую секунду промедления.

— Пойдём, — сказал ему Геллерт. — Нам нельзя находиться здесь долго. 

— Я и не хочу долго здесь находиться, — отозвался Альбус с лёгким раздражением

В последние дни он вёл себя так, словно в одной машине с Геллертом ему было тесно. Избегал прикосновений и разговоров, иногда без причины смерял его трудно объяснимым настороженным взглядом. 

Пространство между ними вдруг превратилось в воздушный ров отчуждения. В созданной Альбусом зоне безразличия Геллерт вытерпел несколько дней и спросил, в чём дело, только ночью перед приездом в Хогвартс. Вопрос так долго точил его изнутри, что, найдя наконец выход, прозвучал отчаянно и грубо. Тогда Альбус повернулся к окну, положил под голову свёрнутый сюртук и закрыл глаза. Вид его спины оглушил Геллерта не хуже пощёчины. Сталкиваться с таким отношением повторно он не был готов и запретил себе на Альбуса давить.. 

Геллерт не был уверен, что хочет знать его ответ.

Они выбрались из машины в раннюю весну. Воздух был разреженным и холодным, точно смерть в глотке. Жёсткую землю покрывали лоскутья снега. 

Неподалёку от обмелевшего озера стенало ивовое дерево. Что-то человеческое угадывалось в том, как метались его ветви, — словно руки, ломящиеся в бесконечном приказе: прочь, прочь, прочь. Ствол истончался в прут, раздувался и сгнивал, бесконечно имитируя жизненный цикл. 

Перед воротами Альбус замер, потом схватился за дверной молоток и снова встал без движения. Казалось, он собирался войти внутрь и вспоминал последовательность необходимых для этого действий. 

Геллерт не находил сил его подгонять. Вскоре нужда в этом отпала сама собой: Альбус уверенным движением отворил двери, которые поддались с хриплым скрипом.

Почувствовав запах гниения, Геллерт и Альбус синхронно прижали ладони к лицу. Геллерт не подавил в себе рефлекторную потребность схватиться за палочку и провёл пальцами по пустому карману брюк. 

В зале за накрытыми столами сидели студенты, похожие на призраков. В проходах бесцельно кружили призраки, слабо напоминающие людей. Время рассинхронизировалось внутри Хогвартса точечно. Пойманные в петлю люди продолжали ужин, но то, что они ели, давно нельзя было назвать пищей. Никто не замечал ни паразитов, ни плесени, а тарелки всё прибывали из ниоткуда и падали на пол, образуя горы осколков и отбросов. За преподавательским столом сидел неполный профессорский состав.

Волшебники повернулись ко входу, смерили Геллерта с Альбусом одинаково индифферентным взглядом молочно-белых глаз и вернулись к своей нескончаемой трапезе.

В неестественной тишине скрежетали вилки и ножи, был различим звук работающих челюстей, перемалывающих гниль и кости. Из воздуха возникли скелеты почтовых сов и, прежде чем исчезнуть, скинули посылки на загромождённые столы. 

Геллерт отвернулся. Теперь он смотрел на Альбуса: тот стоял, обхватив себя за плечи. Сначала он выглядел оторопевшим, но вскоре эмоции снова покинули его лицо. Он не отводил глаз от столов под выцветшими флагами со школьной символикой, от фантомно-белых лиц, выделяющихся в полутьме. Геллерт презирал Дурмстранг слишком сильно, чтобы представить себе подобное переживание. 

— Вернись в машину, — сказал Геллерт, отчаявшись подыскать слова утешения. — Я справлюсь сам.

— Нет. — Альбус шагнул вперёд. Под его ботинками хрустнуло стекло. — Ты не знаешь, каким был Хогвартс, а значит, не подозреваешь, каким он стал теперь. Я нужен здесь.

Геллерт не стал спорить и последовал за ним. В обманчиво стабильных сумерках отгорали и вновь вспыхивали свечи. Волосы Альбуса казались самым ярким пятном в помещении. С зачарованного некогда потолка тут и там проливалась имитация неба. Капли были тёплыми и густыми, как гной. 

Геллерт запрокинул голову: в некоторых местах чары до сих пор передавали зарево заката или холодное мерцание звёзд.

— Поразительно, — сказал он. — А я смеялся, когда ты говорил, что здесь было красиво.

— Не надо, — прервал Альбус, и Геллерт осёкся. — Кабинет директора, Выручай-Комната и, если совсем не повезёт, библиотека. Нужно начать с этих мест. Я бы очень не хотел оказаться в Запретной Секции, когда чары здесь работают так.

Преодолев горы мусора и скоплений детрита, они выбрались в увешанный портретами холл. Геллерт попытался рассмотреть хотя бы один, но вместо лиц и одежды увидел только мазки и кляксы. 

Весь замок стонал как корпус корабля. Портреты бубнили что-то невнятное, и от их безостановочной глоссолалии кружилась голова. Зачарованные лестницы ходили ходуном, без какой-либо системы останавливаясь в воздухе или у тупиков. 

— Что ж, хотя бы это не изменилось, — с мрачным весельем неожиданно произнёс Альбус, наблюдавший за ними. — Нам наверх.

Они сделали несколько шагов по каменным ступеням. Лестница тронулась с тяжёлым толчком, и Альбус придержал Геллерта за руку. Отпускать он не стал, только посмотрел долгим вдумчивым взглядом и переплёл пальцы с пальцами Геллерта, словно на пробу. Впервые за несколько дней отстранения прикосновение приобрело иной смысл.

Геллерт вдруг отчётливо вспомнил Годрикову Лощину, свежую летнюю ночь у реки. Альбус шёл, задевая его плечом. «Ваш брат ненавидит меня, Альбус», шутливо сетовал Геллерт: «Я не смогу изменить положение вещей, пока каждый вечер развлекаю своей компанией не того Дамблдора». Альбус замедлил шаг и повернулся к нему — его лицо было так близко, что при свете дня Геллерт мог бы сосчитать веснушки. «Неважно, Геллерт, уверяю Вас», — сказал он со всей вежливостью, но в выражении его глаз мелькнуло что-то, не имеющее никакого отношения к хорошему тону: «Моё расположение должно интересовать Вас сильнее». Геллерт прекратил улыбаться. Они отступили друг от друга и пошли чуть ли не порознь.

Это было одно из тех воспоминаний, которые ускользнули от Геллерта в дороге: день, когда между ними появилась неловкая сдержанность — предвестник новой близости.

Невозможно было поверить, что Геллерт о нём забыл.

— Что-то не так, — проговорил Альбус, нахмурившись. — Нас разлучают.

Прикосновение его пальцев стало невесомым. Рябь прошла по лестнице, и она, вибрируя, почти незаметно расслоилась на две, разделённые парой дюймов. Ноги Геллерта по щиколотку утопали в ступени, на которой Альбус стоял. Лестницы продолжили движение в общем направлении, вместе остановились на одном этаже. 

Страх давно покинул Геллерта, уступив место озлобленному созерцанию. Все неестественные ужасы Великобритании докучали ему равнозначно — как препятствия, которые приходилось преодолевать.

— Разное время, — сказал Геллерт, направившись в сторону дверей.

Альбус озвучил то, что они оба почувствовали:

— Не только время. Ощущения совсем другие, как тогда, в Годриковой Лощине.

— Закончим здесь побыстрее и встретимся внизу.

Геллерт замешкался и всё же обернулся.

— Если я не приду, не жди меня долго. Не ищи меня. Просто уезжай.

Альбус лишь покачал головой, словно услышал обидную глупость. Они синхронно распахнули дверь, и вскоре удаляющийся силуэт Альбуса потерял всякую плотность, полностью пропав из виду.

## ***

Геллерт забылся в пространстве и очнулся у подножья очередной лестницы, уходящей спиралью в темноту. Путь сюда он помнил кусками, словно обрывки дурного сна: лабиринты коридоров, закольцованных или ведущих в никуда. Неподвижных студентов в ловушках сломанных чар. Горгулью, c безразличием и грацией большой кошки спрыгнувшую с постамента, за которым зияло пустое пространство.

Подчинившись остаточному чутью, Геллерт начал подъём. Ступени не кончались, а иногда вели вниз или куда-то в сторону, явно прочь от пределов, в которых должны были находиться. Геллерт преодолел их и остановился у магического барьера, принявшего форму желеобразной плёнки. Её полупрозрачная поверхность переливалась оттенками сине-лилового, в которые окрашивала всё, что заключала внутри себя. Через барьер, как сквозь цветное стекло, можно было увидеть массивный стол, заваленный книгами, ряды полок с артефактами, птичью клетку без птицы. 

Изнутри не доносилось ни звука. В глубине кабинета Геллерту почудилось движение, тусклые росчерки сияния. Он шагнул сквозь барьер, столкнувшись с лёгким, но тягучим сопротивлением ткани пространства, и очутился перед письменным столом. Огляделся вокруг себя. В дальнем углу бесконечным сном спал старик в кресле. 

Склонив седую голову, он прикрыл глаза ребром ладони. Другая его рука покоилась на подлокотнике протянутой к соседнему креслу. Колени, задрапированные в тяжёлый бархат парадной мантии. Худые пальцы, указывающие на пустое место напротив. Поза старика казалась театрально трагичной, словно всё в её безжизненной экспрессии больше подходило, чтобы отражать тоску каменного изваяния, а не человека. Геллерт окликнул его, но, как и ожидал, не получил ответа.

В поисках подсказки Геллерт проверил бумаги и пролистал книги. Буквы виделись ему бессмысленным набором линий. Тогда он с силой вырвал ящики из креплений и высыпал содержимое перед собой. Невесело хмыкнул. Перед ним лежало огромное количество вещей, когда-то представлявших если не огромную ценность, то хотя бы поразительный интерес, — и все они казались теперь кучей мусора. 

Геллерт заглянул внутрь клетки. Среди потускневших перьев лежал мёртвый феникс, который больше не воскресал.

Геллерт снова уловил что-то боковым зрением, подошёл ближе, но тут же отпрянул. В одной из ниш кабинета находился треснувший думоотвод. Из него, как воды из разбитой чаши, вытекали бесформенные воспоминания, обрывки шёпота прошлого.

— Я тоже стараюсь к нему не приближаться, — произнёс кто-то у Геллерта за спиной. — Не то чтобы теперь это имело значение, но у этих вещей слишком удивительный магический потенциал.

Геллерт повернулся. У кресла стоял высокий худощавый старик, которого Геллерт ошибочно принял за мертвеца. Белые волосы, длинная борода, вылинявшая серебристая мантия, расшитая россыпями созвездий. 

— Геллерт, — произнёс он, будто само имя было и приветствием, и утверждением. — Я задремал.

Он был почти призраком, силуэтом человека, но до сих пор сохранил ясный взгляд. Геллерт узнал его моментально и шокированно покачал головой. 

— Поверь мне, — сказал Альбус, приняв его ужас за вполне обоснованное удивление. — Ты в моём времени сохранился значительно хуже.

Геллерт пропустил слова мимо ушей.

— Столько лет для тебя прошло, — поражённо прошептал он. — А ты до сих пор выглядишь несчастным.

Вздрогнув, Альбус удивлённо на него посмотрел.

— В молодости это придавало мне больше шарма, не так ли? — Нашёлся он после запинки и знакомым до боли жестом пригласил Геллерта занять одно из кресел. — Присаживайся. Я бы предложил тебе чай, но, скорее всего, забуду его заварить. Несмотря на это ты застал меня в хороший день. Нужно заметить, их становится всё меньше.

Геллерт приближался к нему, не представляя, что делать. Постаревший Альбус стоял перед ним, впервые глядя сверху вниз. Почему-то от мысли, что с годами он станет выше, у Геллерта защемило в груди. Он порывисто вскинул к Альбусу руки, но тот отшатнулся, изменившись в лице.

— Что? Что ты знаешь? — глухо спросил Геллерт.

— О, Геллерт, мой мальчик… — Альбус поморщился. — Мой упрямый, прекрасный мальчик. Боюсь, я знаю слишком многое.

Его взгляд был непривычным и в то же время удивительно знакомым: к тоске и нежности добавилась какая-то новая, неизвестная Геллерту эмоция. Геллерт тряхнул головой, отгоняя тревожные мысли.

— Нужно вытащить тебя отсюда.

— Лучше сосредоточься на том, зачем ты пришёл. Мне не помочь.

— Нет. Не может быть. — Геллерт слепо обвёл глазами комнату и сорвался с места, принялся бесцельно хвататься за бесполезные книги на полках. — Должно быть что-то… Какой-то способ. Если нам удалось забрать Плащ, значит, можно попробовать и с человеком.

— Геллерт, — повторил Альбус твёрже. — У меня не так много времени, как тебе хочется думать. Посмотри на меня. Я уже давно не человек, а для тебя, полагаю, я всегда буду лишь вероятностью человека, как и ты — для меня. Теперь, пожалуйста, присядь: я уже забыл, насколько ты любишь метаться по комнате, когда выдумываешь свои авантюры.

Вероятностная лихорадка ослабла, и Геллерта разом покинули все силы. Он тяжело опустился в кресло, прикрыл глаза ладонью. Альбус устроился напротив.

— Не разговаривай со мной как с одним из твоих студентов, — тихо попросил Геллерт, не размыкая век. — Это действует на нервы.

— Если ты настаиваешь. Теперь расскажи мне, что происходит.

Оторопев, Геллерт убрал руку от лица.

— Тебе не известно? — заторможенно спросил он, а затем выругался в ладонь и продолжил спокойнее. — Совершенно не разберу, как это работает. Должны же быть какие-то законы.

— Я знаю только то, что от колдовства теперь больше вреда, чем пользы. Я не могу покинуть кабинет — и, поверь мне, я пытался. Что происходит в Хогвартсе?

Геллерт коротко посмотрел на него и против воли опустил глаза.

— Они справляются.

Альбус скривился, словно от болезненного спазма, но быстро справился с собой.

— Ты всегда так плохо врал или я стал проницательнее?

— Я никогда тебе не врал, — сказал Геллерт с вызовом, причины которому сам не понял.

Он чувствовал непонятный надлом между ними — печать непережитого прошлого, в котором что-то пошло не так, — и почему-то пытался защититься, испытывая при этом чувство вины.

Альбус тускло улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, Геллерт.

Его голос был полон неясного Геллерту смирения. 

— Хогвартса больше нет, Альбус. Мне жаль, но… Ничего больше нет. И я не понимаю, как ты этого не знаешь, — потому что ты здесь со мной. Молодой ты. Видимо, вообще другой ты. — Геллерт резко потёр губы пальцами. — Я не в первый раз оказываюсь в похожей ситуации, но не разобрался, что к чему. Всё бессистемно.

— О, — удивлённо выдохнул Альбус. — И как тебе другие версии меня?

— В такой ситуации я впервые. Раньше было несколько проще.

— Это действительно странно.

— Странного гораздо больше. Бард Бидль, например, настоящий человек, который писал все свои сказки, основываясь на реальных историях. Он чуть ли не единственный, кто сохранил трезвый рассудок, и при этом его вердикт происходящему — апокалипсис. Он говорит, что магия умирает, и мы с тобой — моим тобой — склонны ему верить — как и тому, что Дары Смерти могут как-то повлиять на исход этой истории. Что ещё… — Геллерт приподнял бровь. — Времени больше не существует — по крайней мере, в нашем понимании. По ощущениям мы в пути уже несколько месяцев, но не знаем, сколько наверняка. Не исключено, что намного дольше. Мы даже научились водить автомобиль. Ну как?

Альбус небрежно отмахнулся.

— Поверь мне, в этом отрезке времени у нас тоже достаточно проблем, — проворчал он, спрятав улыбку, и неожиданно для себя Геллерт искренне рассмеялся.

— Мне тебя не хватает, — сказал он чуть позже. — Ты постоянно рядом, но всё изменилось.

Альбус снова странно посмотрел на него. 

— Мне тебя тоже, Геллерт. Ты очень далеко, но всё осталось по-прежнему.

Он поднял руку и в сомнении удержал её перед собой, а затем притронулся к пальцам Геллерта. Прикосновение обжигало холодом и не становилось теплее. Геллерт приказал себе игнорировать дискомфорт. Они не могли согреть друг друга, но хотя бы обрели поддержку, разделив разного толка тоску. Геллерт захотел задать вопрос, но не мог собраться с духом и отвернулся, скрыв смятение. Тяжёлую тишину первым нарушил Альбус. 

— Значит, вы пришли за Дарами, верно? Ты должен понимать, что вмешательство в течение времени не может остаться безнаказанным. Вы меняете судьбы людей — и неизвестно, в какую сторону.

Геллерт пожал плечами.

— Какая разница? Настоящее — кошмар. Будущего нет вообще. Всё началось там, откуда я пришёл. Возможно, нам суждено это исправить. Сделать так, что с тобой этого не произойдёт.

Или что тебя вообще не будет существовать, подумал он. Невысказанная фраза повисла в воздухе.

Он думал, что придётся уговаривать дольше, но Альбус отреагировал на удивление быстро. Он медленно откинулся в кресле, выглядя при этом усталым до безразличия, совершенно неспособным к борьбе.

— Не думаю, что Бузинная палочка вам поможет.

Стиснув зубы, Геллерт всё же нашёл в себе отвагу ответить:

— Я тоже. Но ты придерживаешься другого мнения, а я последний человек, который станет тебя переубеждать.

Это было признание, пародия на исповедь, и Альбус всё прекрасно понял. Геллерт пришёл сюда за Даром Смерти, но ещё нуждался в прощении — и именно прощение он прочёл в глазах Альбуса, пусть и не знал толком своих грехов.

— Что с моей сестрой? — спросил Альбус после паузы. Вопрос явно дался ему нелегко, и Геллерт снова начал гадать о том, что между ними произошло.

— Ты пытаешься спасти её и Аберфорта. В этом идея поездки: вернуть всё на места.

— Я просто сбежал от правды, так ведь? — Альбус направился к письменному столу. — Я сделал это однажды. Ты повёл меня прочь, хотя стоило остановить, но мы оба не желали останавливаться.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Геллерт и поразился тому, насколько горьким был тон. — Я больше не представляю, что мы делаем. Просто следую за тобой. Если я допущу мысль, что это было напрасно, ты никогда меня не простишь. Я не могу лишить тебя надежды.

Опустившись на стул, Альбус вытащил Бузинную палочку из отделения в рукаве мантии. Двумя руками он положил её в центр стола, как подношение на алтарь, затем взялся за перо и принялся что-то писать.

— Задавай свой вопрос, — сказал он, не отрываясь от пергамента.

— Тебе известно, где Камень?

— Не этот вопрос.

Геллерт молчал. Он встал с кресла и остановился напротив Альбуса, понаблюдал за ним в тишине.

— Я не могу читать. Вижу одни пятна.

Рука Альбуса замерла на мгновение.

— Вообще или сейчас?

— Надеюсь, что только сейчас, но давай не будем рисковать.

Альбус просушил чернила и, немного отстранившись, посмотрел на пергамент издали, будто хотел оценить проделанную работу.

— Тут ответ на твой вопрос. Марволо Гонт. Литтл Ханглтон. На мой взгляд, написано очень разборчиво. 

— Не издевайся. Спасибо, Альбус.

— Я так и не научился тебе отказывать.

Раздался резкий звон, и Геллерт схватился за карман сюртука. Сработал будильник. В месте, где время тянулось по своим правилам, сложно было поверить, что прошло десять часов. 

Можно остаться ещё ненадолго, подумал Геллерт. На пару часов. Ничего страшного не произойдёт.

— Тебе пора идти, — ласково сказал Альбус, словно тоном хотел показать, что на самом деле желает обратного.

— Нет. Я не могу тебя оставить.

— Поверь мне, Геллерт. Я знаю — ты можешь.

Снова этот невыносимый взгляд. Геллерт не смог его выдержать и, встрепенувшись, потянулся к карману сюртука. 

— Я составлю тебе компанию. Вот, посмотри. Когда мы проезжали в Лондон, у нас сломалась машина. Пришлось искать новую. По дороге мы натолкнулись на часовую лавку. Мы отмеряем время, чтобы знать, когда слишком долго проверили в опасных местах. Я могу задержаться ещё на час, это не страшно...

— Я знаю. Ты уже это делал.

Обомлевший Геллерт отозвался не сразу. Он пытался разыскать в цепочке воспоминаний хотя бы намёк на произошедшее, но она казалась ему нетронутой.

— Не может быть, — проговорил он. — Нет. Я бы почувствовал хоть что-то.

Альбус не стал спорить. Его выразительное молчание представляло собой лучший аргумент.

— Тебе нужно уйти, пока я не начал просить тебя остаться.

Помешкав, Геллерт взял пергамент в одну руку, а в другую вложил палочку — невзрачную на вид, но таившую в себе поразительную мощь. Стоило отступить от стола, как Геллерта накрыло стыдом и ощущением собственной беспомощности. Ещё один побег от болезни, очередное позорное поражение. Трус и слабак, сказал себе он. Вот оно, последнее воспоминание, которое Альбус о тебе получит, прежде чем останется гнить в этой тюрьме: вид твоей согбенной спины.

Дойдя до барьера, он остановился, понурив голову. Собрался с силами и спросил, не обернувшись: 

— Он любит меня?

Альбус не отвечал так долго, что замерший в неподвижности Геллерт в полной мере почувствовал себя идиотом. 

— Таково его проклятие, — задумчиво произнёс он наконец.

Геллерт был уверен, что услышит в ответе нестерпимую горечь, и запрещал себе смотреть назад. Альбус продолжил:

— Одного он любил слишком сильно, а двух других — недостаточно.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трэк главы V: [The Cure — Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijxk-fgcg7c)

# V

— Похоже, это здесь.

В интонации Геллерта преобладало разочарование. Он осмотрелся. Щербатые доски пропускали внутрь тусклый свет. Лучи солнца очерчивали груду деформированного временем старья: ржавые инструменты, вилы, дырявые вёдра. С потолочной балки свисал моток верёвки, затянутый паутиной, словно ловец снов — нитями.

Они искали сокровищницу, а нашли помойку. В границах того, что, возможно, было домом потомков Певереллов, сгнивал заброшенный сарай. 

Геллерт ненавидел ошибаться едва ли не сильнее, чем презирал неведение. Он был убеждён, что вычислил место верно. Факты сходились так гладко: казалось, страницы книг с ним говорили, направляли его сюда.

— Давай проверим здесь всё, — произнёс Альбус с поразительной невозмутимостью.

Он подыгрывал: навряд ли смятение Геллерта от него утаилось. Достав палочку, Альбус неожиданно выпустил поток неприятной энергии. Тряхнул рукой, как будто попытался сбросить с пальцев грязь.

— Это был Люмос, — сказал он, убирая палочку обратно в карман брюк. — Всё, как описывал Бидль. Странное чувство — неспособность колдовать.

Геллерт кивнул, усилием воли задавив поток эмоций. Каждый раз, когда не срабатывала очередная простейшая формула, душа его превращалась в гневный стон.

— Нам нужно будет встретиться с ним, когда закончим здесь. Нам обоим. Ты знаешь, что время бездействия прошло, Альбус. Очевидно происходит что-то серьёзное.

— Да, я понимаю, — неохотно отозвался Альбус, но впервые в его тоне появилось и смирение. — Для меня это не так просто.

Снова этот проклятый ответ. Геллерт скривил губы. Совесть его не колола: он испытывал только нетерпение. Привязанность Альбуса к семье никому не приносила пользы: Ариана болела, Аберфорт злился. Геллерт продолжал настаивать на отъезде, Альбус — наказывать себя отказом. Замкнутый круг.

Альбус неторопливо двинулся вдоль разрушенной стены. Под его колчестерами с сухим и хриплым звуком ломались иссохшие доски. 

Даже здесь он казался на месте, словно ощущал, что пространство вокруг принадлежит им с Геллертом. Так случалось всегда, когда они бывали рядом. Одно присутствие Альбуса вселяло мысль о победе: он даровал наивное ощущение покоя, будто сам по себе являлся гарантией удачи. В его характере угадывалась умиротворяющая и спокойная сила, печать обещания: всё, за что Альбус ни возьмётся, всё, к чему ни притронутся его талантливые руки, будет обречено на успех. В насмешку над этой чертой его жизнь представляла собой череду катастроф.

Геллерт нагнал его. Теперь они шли вровень: без особого энтузиазма смотрели то по сторонам, то под ноги. Во многом этот поиск был данью уважения идее — первой вспышке ими проявленного чутья.

— Не выносишь, когда кто-то знает больше тебя, верно? — мягко поддразнил Альбус. — Тебе это покоя не даёт. — Бидль интересен мне по другой причине. Но я соглашусь, его постоянная правота меня раздражает. — Как же тебе должно быть невыносимо находиться рядом со мной. 

Геллерт усмехнулся.

— Ты выскочка, Альбус. И это, скорее, одна из причин, по которым мне нравится с тобой быть.

Альбус повернул к нему голову. 

— Одна из многих, я надеюсь?

Он всё ещё смотрел с насмешкой — не злобной, а весёлой, как приветствие, — но что-то в лице Геллерта заставляло её меняться, постепенно выдавая ожидание. Полуденный свет пробивался сквозь щели в досках и ложился на лицо Альбуса светлыми полосами.

— Из многих, — едва слышно ответил Геллерт.

Он прикоснулся к скуле Альбуса в том месте, где тени упали на кожу. Альбус вскинул руку и убрал волосы с его лица так осторожно, словно обращался со спящим. 

Они замерли на мгновение, и их дыхание только подчеркнуло тишину. Затем Альбус подался вперёд. Его короткий поцелуй был почти невесомым, но долгожданным и освобождающим, сродни касанию ветра в летний зной. После Альбус не отстранился, и Геллерт притянул его ближе, в объятие, которым встречают после долгой разлуки. Тогда к Геллерту пришёл покой, — состояние немыслимое для искателя — это опьяняющее чувство упорядоченности, от которого сладко перехватывает дух.

Но вокруг происходила невидимая метаморфоза, и она несла с собой нарастающее ощущение дискомфорта. Что-то, напоминающее несовпадение вибраций, заставляло воздух мелко дрожать.

Альбус огляделся.

— Слышишь? — вполголоса спросил он.

Они всё ещё удерживали друг друга: двое свидетелей пробуждения неведомой стихии. 

В помещении раздавался сухой треск: его мистическая природа не имела ничего общего с окружающими предметами. Звук нарастал, вместе с ним почти неуловимо расслаивалось пространство.

Сарай преобразился. Теперь на него можно было смотреть сквозь призрак вероятности. Гнилые доски проглядывали через накрытый ковром паркет, дыры в стенах исчезали под штукатуркой. Появились лестница и мебель, обозначив гостиную, посреди которой приобрёл прозрачность куцый стог пропавшего сена. 

Треск ослабевал, на его фоне всё разборчивее раздавалась человеческая речь.

— Это звук радио, — прошептал Альбус, показав на деревянный прибор на деревянной стойке у камина. — Кажется, какое-то вещание. 

Он уверенно пересёк фантомную полукомнату и без колебаний протянул руку к прибору. С трудом ухватился, но всё же повернул одно колёсико. Звук сделался громче, а вместе с ним образы вокруг наполнились красками, практически полностью вытеснив собой составляющие сарая. 

«В это тяжёлое время, быть может, самое судьбоносное в истории человечества, я обращаюсь ко всему моему народу в метрополии и доминионах, преисполненный глубокого чувства к каждому из вас, как будто переступил порог ваш и лично говорю с вами. Вот уже второй раз в жизни многих из нас звучит сообщение о войне. Снова и снова мы пытались прийти к мирному решению…» 

И тут же опять: «В это тяжёлое время, быть может, самое судьбоносное в истории человечества…» 

Поравнявшись с Альбусом, Геллерт опустил взгляд на радиоприёмник. Они молча стояли бок о бок, вслушиваясь во мрачное сообщение, всматриваясь в деревянную коробку, из которой сквозь треск помех повторял траурную речь далёкий и властный голос.

— Что же это? — спросил Альбус чуть слышно и впервые за долгое время поднял на Геллерта серьёзные, полные понимания глаза.

Они оба знали ответ.

— Война, — хмуро отозвался Геллерт. — Попробуй сделать громче.

Альбус прибавил звук. На диване у радиоприёмника начали уплотняться силуэты человеческих фигур. Пришли запахи и бытовые звуки: чувствовалось, что на кухне сбежавшее молоко заливало плиту. Альбус ещё раз покрутил колесо радио, и картинка вокруг стала абсолютно реальной.

Пара на диване сидела так, словно один был отражением другой. Их опущенные головы были обращены в разные стороны, как и колени, и только протянутые друг к другу руки с кольцами на безымянных пальцах говорили об общем горе. На подол женщины падали крупные слёзы.

— Генри, — сжато позвала она, но не двинулась с места, не подняла головы. — Генри, неужели опять?

— Опять? — повторил за ней Альбус и осёкся, но его не услышали.

Согнувшись пополам, мужчина зарылся пальцами в волосы. После секундной слабости он поднялся на ноги и ответил с непреклонной яростью:

— Мы победили тогда, значит, победим и на этот раз.

Он притянул женщину к себе, обнял её, плачущую заранее. Пара вернулась на свои места, словно актёры на позицию. Радиовещание, не завершившись, повторилось сначала.

— Генри… Генри, неужели опять? — промолвила женщина.

Геллерт наблюдал за ними, сложив руки на груди.

— Это один и тот же цикл. Почти колдография.

— Вдруг это потомок Певереллов? — сказал Альбус после длинной паузы. — Посмотри на одежду, на технику. Он не жил здесь, а только будет.

Геллерт в сомнении скривил рот. 

— Не думаю, что «здесь» существует на самом деле. Но, возможно, это наш шанс. Вряд ли мы оказались в этом месте просто так.

Не проронив больше ни слова, они устремились по лестнице на второй этаж. 

За дверью детской, украшенной цветной гирляндой с именем «Флимонт», спал мальчик. За дверью сумрачной спальни, где зачарованные спицы сами вязали шарф, в сундуке с двойным дном лежал Плащ-Невидимка. 

## ***

Они вышли, не замеченные призраками будущего, словно сами являлись фантомами. Обернулись и в безмолвии посмотрели на дом. За время их отсутствия на Годрикову Лощину успела упасть ночь. Похолодало. Туман сгущался над лугами, наполняя тьму неверным сумеречным светом. 

Дом снаружи по-прежнему представлял собой обветшалый сарай. Сквозь бреши в досках угадывались очертания балок и мусора, но они казались необъёмными, нарисованными на стенах.

Альбус протянул ладонь. Поверхность под его пальцами дрогнула от прикосновения, и он убрал руку, словно в этот момент получил ответ на неозвученный вопрос. 

— Нам стоит вернуться, — сказал он и двинулся прочь.

Геллерт должен был торжествовать, но к чувству удовлетворения примешивался неприятный осадок. Первая победа далась им чуть ли не по случайности, против любых правил. Теперь Геллерта преследовала мысль о том, что он не контролировал процесс. 

Более того, тяжесть Плаща в его руках не имела ничего общего с весом ткани, из которой он был соткан: сама магия, пропитавшая его, почему-то вызывала отвращение. Геллерт убрал Плащ в сумку, чтобы лишний раз не трогать. 

— Это мощные магические артефакты, — произнёс Альбус, и тогда стало ясно, что они разделяли недоумение. — Возможно, Дары Смерти хотят быть найденными, чтобы получить возможность объединиться — тогда к кому они потянутся, если не к нам? Мы стремимся собрать их все.

Геллерт мотнул головой. 

— Я не люблю доверяться, Альбус. Мне всегда нужно знать.

— Мне это отлично известно.

Альбус шагал с ним вровень, но соблюдал дистанцию. Геллерту нравилось это выразительное расстояние между ними и будничный тон Альбуса, и то, как пряма была линия его напряжённых плеч. Сарай оставался позади, его зловещие, необъяснимые тайны клубились за их спинами в ночной тишине. Тем не менее настороженное поведение Альбуса было вызвано не тревогой, а присутствием Геллерта.

Наконец, делая что-либо, — улыбаясь, откидывая волосы с лица, поправляя манжету, — Геллерт не будет задаваться вопросом, смотрит ли Альбус, потому что сегодня получил ответ: Альбус наблюдает за ним неотрывно, Альбус настроен слышать каждый его вдох, Альбус открыт любому прикосновению, пусть и умело это скрывает. 

Геллерт мог взять его за руку или поцеловать вновь, но шёл, пряча ухмылку. Сдержанная отстранённость Альбуса из обескураживающей помехи превратилась в желаемый результат.

Теперь дорога до дома Дамблдоров знаменовала успех, а не очередной упущенный шанс. Там, у сбитого порога перед щербатой дверью, Геллерт поцелует Альбуса вновь, уже решительнее и более страстно, не задавая вопрос, а провозглашая утверждение. Именно там, у входной двери, перед тем как проститься — чтобы Альбус думал о нём всю ночь…

Дверь распахнулась, и на улицу вылетел Аберфорт Дамблдор. Он не сразу обратил внимание на то, что они приближались к дому: рванул было им навстречу, а затем замер в нелепой позе со вскинутой рукой.

— Альбус! Это ты? — воскликнул он, всматриваясь в темноту. Голос его дрожал, но не от недовольства, а от плохо сдерживаемой истерики. — Где тебя носит? Ариана… Ариане совсем нехорошо.

Геллерта он вовсе не замечал. Тут же забыл о нём и Альбус: метнулся к дому, перепрыгнул через порог, оставив дверь нараспашку. Геллерт последовал за ним, не испытывая ни беспокойства, ни любопытства. Его слишком душила малодушная ярость — бессильное негодование человека, чьи планы в очередной раз испортил назойливый случай.

Внутри до сих пор стоял траур по Кендре Дамблдор. Зеркала были завешены. Вуали на рамах, словно чехлы на мебели, придавали пустынному дому дух помещения, в котором никто не живёт. В некотором роде это соответствовало действительности. 

Стулья были отодвинуты от стола, смещённого с обычного места, на полу валялись осколки разбитой чашки. В дальнем углу, обхватив себя руками, сестра Дамблдоров судорожно глотала ртом воздух. Она поочерёдно смотрела на своих братьев, и в широко распахнутых глазах её читался страх, какое-то полнейшее непонимание. Бледная, дрожащая, она всё сильнее вжималась в стену. Если бы братья не преграждали ей путь, она бы точно металась в панике. 

— Кто вы? — всхлипнула она и в отчаянии закричала: — Да кто вы такие?

Альбус пошатнулся, словно от пощёчины. 

— Ариана, — начал было он, но сразу умолк.

Он вспомнил о присутствии Геллерта, запальчиво обернулся в надежде на поддержку. Геллерт не знал, чем ему помочь, и стоял в дверном проёме, презирая себя за ступор, за безвольные руки, повисшие вдоль тела, за лицо, которое не отражало никакой конкретной эмоции.

— Ариана, это я, Аберфорт... Твой брат. Ну, узнай меня, посмотри на меня! 

Аберфорт потянулся к сестре. Он попытался обнять её, но Ариана выставила вперёд ладони.

— Не подходите!

Ей некуда было бежать и негде было прятаться. Она повернулась к ним спиной, прижалась лицом к стене и горько зашептала, глотая слёзы:

— Матушка, где матушка… Где моя матушка…

— Мерлин, Мерлин, о Мерлин, — повторял Аберфорт.

Альбус приложил пальцы к губам и оцепенел. Его реакция и поза больше подходили актёру в немой сцене. До него постепенно доходила глубина происходящего: рациональный ум развивал цепочку событий, выстраивал образы будущего, в котором снова не было места счастливому финалу. 

Трое Дамблдоров держались по-разному, представляя собой до нелепости идеальное сопоставление. Невозможно было понять, кто из них напуган сильнее.

Братья пытались объясниться, а Ариана зажимала уши и мотала головой, беспрестанно отказывалась на них смотреть — и плакала: от страха, от горя, от той пустоты внутри, что проела её болезнь. Эта истерика лишила её сил. Когда Ариана уснула, Альбус без слов вышел на улицу — но не как беглец, а как узник проклятого дома.

Геллерт ждал у него за спиной, нервно стискивая кулаки: он не представлял, что будет делать, если увидит слёзы. Когда Альбус повернулся, их не было, но всё-таки что-то внутри Геллерта оборвалось.

Некошеная трава доходила Альбусу до колен. Он стоял в ней, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел не на Геллерта, а куда-то сквозь него. Геллерт выискивал в его лице печаль и усталость — тот отзвук переживания, который удивительным образом придавал ему таинственности, но оно оставалось безжизненным, закрытым от любого удара. Казалось, всё существо Альбуса утратило способность испытывать эмоции, и это значило, что Геллерт снова уступил его — горю.

— Нет, — сказал Геллерт, и в его голосе прозвучало не до конца сформированное намерение. — Нет, — повторил он твёрже и сделал шаг вперёд. — Ни за что.

Альбус догадался обо всём, но не успел отстраниться. Не позволив себя оттолкнуть, Геллерт поймал его за запястье и аппарировал в особняк Бидля. 


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трэки главы VI: [ULTRAVOX! — Sat'day Night in the City of the Dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHDpRhBZcA4)  
[The Beta Band —Squares](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkjg3SgUUkY)

# VI

Они не оглядывались на Хогвартс, покидая его. Когда замок остался далеко, Геллерт проверил зеркало заднего вида. Из отражения на него смотрел старик. Геллерт заторможено прикоснулся к щеке, но морщин на ней не было. Кожа оставалась гладкой, пальцы немного колола щетина. 

— Машина заразилась, — сказал он, с трудом заставив себя переключиться на дорогу. 

— Из-за Дара Смерти, — ответил Альбус без сожаления. — Или это влияние Хогвартса.

Он с ногами залез на пассажирское сидение и положил на колени дорожный дневник — потрёпанный толстый блокнот с листами, деформировавшимися под давлением авторучки. Открыл его и принялся внимательно пролистывать.

— Дорога не так больна. Я могу читать.

— Хорошо. Может, найдём где-то автомобиль.

Дальше они ехали молча. Альбус сосредоточенно выискивал что-то в тетради. В результате он словно уступил чему-то, смиренно вздохнул и взялся читать записи с самого начала.

Они медленно направлялись в сторону Йорка, к Дир-стрит: римской дороге, проложенной когда-то от вала Адриана к Катарактонию и дальше на юг. Под колёсами машины искажался во времени асфальт, превращая трассу в груду камней и обратно. С двух сторон от магистрали падали и строились дома. Вокруг всё время происходило какое-то движение, но эти постоянные изменения были синонимами смерти. Людей почти не встречалось. Многие попытались скрыться от необъяснимой угрозы у себя в домах и там превратились в призраки, бездумно повторяющие пародию на жизнь. 

Один раз им повстречался примат, нечто среднее между человеком и обезьяной. Рёв мотора дезориентировал его. Геллерт не придумал ничего лучше, чем нажать на клаксон. Существо отскочило на обочину и упало, закрыв голову косматыми руками.

— Возможно, это наш предок, — говорил Альбус, не отвлекаясь от блокнота. — Ты слышал о теории Дарвина?

— Да. Интересно, как она сочетается с идеей о чистокровности волшебников.

Альбус хмыкнул, перевернул страницу.

— И всё же прошлое встречается гораздо реже, ты заметил? — (Геллерт кивнул.) — Наверное, это к лучшему: значит, будущего больше. Возможно, у нас получится, и у человечества появятся ещё многие сотни лет. 

— У нас получится.

Геллерт не был готов продолжать разговор и включил радио. Пощёлкал кнопкой, выбирая волну. 

Помехи, помехи, помехи. Сплошной белый шум. На одной из станций вместо музыки звучало закольцованное сообщение: «Пожалуйста, помогите, пожалуйста, помогите, пожалуйста...». Геллерт не сразу переключил. Его шокировало странное узнавание: понимание, что вся суть их путешествия заключалась в этих двух словах.

— Лучше попробуй поставить диск, — сказал Альбус неестественно спокойным голосом.

Геллерт без возражений нашёл другую кнопку. На экране вместо цифр появилась бегущая строка: «УЛЬТРАВОКС — ПЕРЕИЗДАНИЕ — НОЧЬ СУББОТЫ В ГОРОДЕ МЕРТВЕЦОВ».

Предыдущий владелец машины не дослушал песню, и она зазвучала с середины припева:

«… в городе мертвецов Ты слышишь, как в твоей голове тикает часовая бомба? Слишком много воспоминаний… » 

Геллерт прекратил вслушиваться в слова, потому что Альбус вдруг оглушительно расхохотался: залился безрадостным, но в то же время искренним смехом — лучшей демонстрацией отчаянной самоиронии. С улыбкой покачав головой, Геллерт сделал громче. Альбус прикрыл глаза и принялся качать головой в такт. Высунул руку из окна. Ловил раскрытой ладонью переменчивый ветер.

Чуть позже Альбус убавил звук. На его лице постепенно блекли следы горького веселья. 

— Мы были вместе, да, Геллерт? — спросил он без тени улыбки. — В Годриковой Лощине.

Геллерт затормозил посреди дороги. Вцепившись в руль, он сидел и не мог повернуть голову. Да что там, он даже вдохнуть толком не мог. 

— Не говори мне, что ты забыл, — с трудом выдавил он из себя.

Альбус наклонился к нему через коробку передач. Ласково отвёл волосы с лица, развернул к себе за подбородок.

— Прости.

Он смотрел пристально, ровный взгляд его ясных глаз скользил по лицу Геллерта, как по странице знакомой книги, на которой ищут забытую, но нужную фразу. 

Геллерт не мог ответить. Ему казалось, открой он рот, из глотки вырвется безутешное рыдание. Всё это время он думал, что Альбус перестал его любить, когда с точки зрения Альбуса тот даже не начинал.

— Геллерт, — произнёс Альбус тихо, словно в знак узнавания, а потом негромко продолжил: — «Он стоял в другом конце комнаты и не торопился приближаться. Надменная фигура, гордая посадка головы, жёсткий взгляд человека, неспособного на половинчатые увлечения. Мы были одни, но уже тогда я знал: если бы нас разделяла толпа людей, первым я бы посмотрел на него; я бы вечность выискивал в этой толпе — его». 

В какой-то момент стало понятно, что Альбус цитировал запись из своего дневника, момент их первой встречи у Батильды, — и всю силу воли Геллерта как будто смело одним ударом. Сложив руки на руле, Геллерт уронил на них голову.

— Прости, — повторил Альбус, прижавшись лбом к его виску.

Чуть позже, прежде чем поцеловать, Альбус сказал ему:

— Я начинаю вспоминать. Я всегда буду вспоминать.

## ***

Через несколько часов двигатель состарился окончательно и отказал. Обивка салона вмиг обветшала, стекло приборной панели треснуло, и стрелка спидометра затянулась паутиной. Торпедо покрылось пятнами плесени. Машина остановилась и как будто сильнее прильнула к асфальту под тяжестью коррозии. Ручку со стороны водительского сидения заклинило, Альбусу не сразу удалось распахнуть выцветшую дверь. 

Он выбрался из машины и стянул с себя сюртук, а отросшие в пути волосы собрал в хвост. Геллерт расстегнул пуговицы на воротнике рубашки.

Над трассой растянулся полуденный летний зной. Влажный воздух висел тяжёлым облаком: казалось, его можно было потрогать. Однообразно жужжали насекомые, скрытые в густой траве на обочине.

Немного южнее от того места, где они остановились, высилась стелла придорожного отеля: широкий металлический столб и буквы «ОТЕЛЬ» в обилии красных светодиодов, чуть ниже под ними — слово «ОТКРЫТО» и ещё какой-то печатный текст на обычном альбомном листе. Сам отель располагался к трассе боком и представлял собой двухэтажную прямоугольную постройку, вдоль фасада которой протянулась вереница прямоугольников размерами поменьше: синяя дверь-окно, зелёная дверь-окно, снова синяя дверь, окно… 

По углам здания — железные лестницы с незамысловатыми коваными балюстрадами. У той, что находилась ближе к дороге, алел куб карнавального аттракциона, большая часть его состояла из стекла и огораживала какую-то куклу внутри.

На стоянке у отеля было припарковано несколько машин, и Геллерт незамедлительно положил глаз на одну из них. 

Альбус проверил будильник.

— Если я не сбился, для нас сейчас ночь. Можем отдохнуть несколько часов и поехать дальше.

Геллерт пошёл вперёд.

— Хорошая мысль. Здесь не так плохо. Я могу читать.

Объявление на стелле гласило: «ВхОд По КлЮч-КаРтЕ СпРоСиТе ОрАкУлА». Переглянувшись, они пожали плечами, и Геллерт заметил во взгляде Альбуса проблеск веселья. Поразительно, что он до сих пор испытывал интерес к неизведанному. 

Двери в комнаты оказались закрыты, а вместо замков на них были закреплены отделения для более прогрессивного типа ключей.

Геллерт подёргал ещё одну дверную ручку. Заперто.

— Ну, давай спросим оракула.

Они вернулись к кукле за стеклом. Механический оракул в бархатной чалме был бездвижен. Неживые глаза, нарисованные на ярко раскрашенном лице, безразлично смотрели в даль трассы. Левая рука была поднята ладонью вверх, правая покоилась на колоде карт. 

На панели аттракциона размещалась единственная затёртая кнопка, круглая и рыжая, как яичный желток. Альбус нажал её — шестерёнки зажужжали, когда запустился несложный механизм. Тонкая рука над колодой двинулась вперёд, подтолкнула верхнюю карту к квадратному проёму, а затем вернулась на прежнее место. 

Альбус вытащил ключ и долго рассматривал его сначала с удивлением, а затем с улыбкой.

— Что там? — спросил Геллерт.

— Карта таро. Нам в шестой номер.

— Это предсказал оракул?

Альбус протянул ему карту: на смятых простынях — двое в объятии. Шестой аркан. Влюблённые. Под изучающим взглядом Альбуса Геллерт впервые испытал стыд.

Сумрачный номер был совершенно обычным. Малиновые занавески пропускали сквозь себя тёплый свет. Двуспальная кровать, тумбочки, две лампы под абажурами с бахромой. Телевизор. Минибар. Необычные вещи больше не вызывали удивления. 

Альбус заметил, что отель, похоже, благосклонно относился к странникам. Геллерт в ответ только цокнул языком: не было никакого отношения, ни плохого, ни хорошего. Катастрофа проявляла себя по-разному, и именно отсутствие очевидных закономерностей в ней докучало ему мучительнее всего.

Геллерт принял душ, опустился на край кровати и только тогда в полной мере ощутил, насколько сильно был утомлён дорогой.

— Как давно? — сухо спросил он, когда Альбус вышел из ванной.

Альбус просушивал волосы полотенцем, постепенно замедляя движение. Он понял вопрос и теперь раздумывал над ответом, в котором не был уверен. Рубашка липла к его влажной коже. Брюки без ремня висели мешком.

— Думаю, достаточно давно. Дорога в Хогвартс. Может быть, раньше, ещё у Бидля. — Он потёр веки пальцами. — Я не знаю, когда начал забывать. Всё уходит постепенно, и ты даже не замечаешь пробелов. Сейчас детали возвращаются… Я даже не представлял, что было столько всего. — Альбус удручённо вздохнул, отбросил полотенце на тумбу. — Я постоянно думаю — что, если на самом деле это тоже не полная картина? Вдруг меня оставило ещё что-то, о чём я даже не догадываюсь? Чего ещё я не помню о тебе? Ты проделал такой путь, Геллерт, чуть ли не с чужаком. Я всегда узнавал тебя, но ведь я не был собой до конца: разве можно остаться собой, когда забыл настолько важные чувства? Я не хочу жить в незнании, Геллерт. Это фальшивка, а не жизнь. Пожалуйста, пообещай, что никогда не позволишь мне существовать в обмане. Поклянись, что всегда будешь меня возвращать так же, как я готов возвращать тебя.

— Конечно. Я клянусь, — ответил Геллерт уверенно. Он не соврал, но почему-то обещание принесло ему дискомфорт, словно застрявшая в горле кость. — Не терзай себя, Альбус. Я знаю: это всегда был ты, рядом со мной.

Альбус отозвался чуть слышно:

— Даже когда не знал, кем ты стал для меня?

Склонив голову в ожидании ответа, он не сводил с Геллерта глаз. Альбус не был сломлен до конца, не ослабел полностью, но Геллерт впервые отчётливо увидел, как сильно повлияла на него дорога. Болезнь истощила его, изменив, но не уничтожив при этом красоту. Раньше он никогда не считал Альбуса хрупким, а сейчас вдруг почувствовал, что в груди разлилась отчаянная нежность, питающая желание защитить. Если Альбуса не станет, подумал он в ужасе, куда Геллерт денет все свои чувства к нему? На что их направит?

— Мне неважно, чем ты жил до этого, — ответил он дрогнувшим голосом. — Просто продолжай жить.

Альбус приблизился, огладил костяшками пальцев его скулу.

— Такое неподатливое лицо. Иногда мне кажется, что ты хочешь меня ударить.

Геллерт вдруг подумал о его двойнике, заключённом в Хогвартсе, о той печальной встрече, которую отказался Альбусу описать.

— Я когда-либо причинял тебе боль?

Альбус отрицательно покачал головой. Его пальцы блуждали по щеке Геллерта. Прикосновения были ласковыми и вдумчивыми, вроде тех, что происходят в секунды примирения с какой-то мыслью.

— Никогда. Может быть, я забыл.

— Лучше тогда не вспоминай.

Альбус наклонился для поцелуя, повалил Геллерта спиной на кровать. В какой-то момент, лихорадочно отвечая ему, Геллерт понял, что это не в первый раз; догадался: карта оракула не предсказывала будущего, а напоминала ему о прошлом, — и захотел получить обратно всё, что у него отобрали.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трэк главы VII: [The Swayback — Just Like The Old Days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnTuW7NOJyo)

# VII

Во временном промежутке, куда они прибыли, Литтл Ханглтона не существовало. Невозможно было сказать, уже или ещё: поселения просто не было. 

Они бесцельно прошлись по пустырю, поросшему травой, и вернулись к «ягуару». Запрыгнули на салатовый капот. Геллерт выкурил сигарету из пачки, найденной в отделении для перчаток. Пощёлкал зажигалкой и засунул её в карман брюк.

— Что теперь? — спросил он апатично.

Альбус достал будильник, завёл его на несколько оборотов и поставил между ними.

— Давай немного подождём.

Семь часов длились здесь секунду. Солнце не двинулось с места. Холодный закатный свет по-прежнему окрашивал сумрачные холмы в лиловый. Будильник зазвонил в монотонной тишине, — и тогда активировалась карта Бидля, как будто сигнал молоточка предназначался именно ей. В том месте, где она была прижата к груди, Геллерт почувствовал холодную влагу и распахнул сюртук. 

На пустом листе бумаги грязная вода вырисовывала новый маршрут.

— Вест Кантри, — процедил Геллерт, стиснув края карты пальцами.

Наклонившись поближе, Альбус изучил траекторию, по которой стекла вода.

— Думаю, это путь в Бристоль.

— Значит, Литтл Ханглтон — очередной промежуточный этап, — сказал Геллерт, скрипнув зубами.

Он едва сдержался, чтобы не порвать карту в клочья, неаккуратно сложил её и рваными движениями запихнул обратно под лацкан сюртука. Излишне долго обтирал мокрые ладони друг о друга.

— Из этапов складывается весь путь, — примирительно ответил Альбус, дотронувшись до его запястья.

Прикосновение его пальцев служило эмоциональным эквивалентом утешения. Геллерт тяжело вздохнул. Он неохотно позволил гневу угаснуть, испытав при этом нечто обратное облегчению. Ненависть питала его силы, и отказ от неё в некотором смысле обезоруживал. Тогда оставался только Альбус: causa causalis, причина причин, Святой Грааль, ради которого Геллерт пустился в крестовый поход. В моменты, когда злость отступала и все поводы бороться сводились к Альбусу, Геллерт чувствовал себя освежёванным.

— Больше не делай этого, — попросил он холодно. — Не нужно смягчать мой настрой, Альбус.

— Какой смысл злиться? Это всё равно что бросаться с кулаками на бурю.

— Моему гневу есть оправдание. — Геллерт кивнул вперёд, на неживые луга, замершие в цикличной неподвижности. — Вот что не подчиняется никакой логике. Я в полном праве негодовать, пока не разберусь с этим. Не останавливай меня.

— Это разрушает тебя. Геллерт, некоторые вещи нам не дано постичь.

— И что тогда остаётся? — Посмотрев на Альбуса, он вскинул подбородок. — Слепое подчинение?

Альбус не сразу подобрал ответ. 

— Истина.

Геллерт издал смешок и удержался от грубости. С губ чуть было не сорвалось: «И как персональная истина помогла тебе смириться с болезнью сестры?». По выражению его лица Альбус угадал невысказанный упрёк и посмотрел твёрдо, с поразительной непреклонностью.

— Всё это — следствия, Геллерт, а не причина. Всё, что откроется тебе, будет следствием. Хотя бы на некоторые из них мы можем повлиять. Так давай попробуем исправить то, что можем.

Цокнув языком, Геллерт промолчал. Подобный ход мыслей его не устраивал. Убеждение, которое доказывало мудрость Альбуса, в случае Геллерта отождествлялось со слепым подчинением.

Они одновременно спрыгнули на землю. Альбус сел за руль и замер, так и не повернув ключ в зажигании. Казалось, он прислушивался к себе. Геллерт и сам ощутил обманчивую лёгкость, какую-то новую, неприятную пустоту.

— Мне кажется, я что-то забыл, — сказал Альбус.

— Я тоже. Поехали отсюда.

Альбус завёл мотор, но в последний момент передумал и не стал трогаться с места. Он потянулся открыть отделение для перчаток, достал оттуда авторучку. Из кармана сюртука он вытащил карту Влюблённых и проделал в ней стержнем отверстие, слегка измазав белый картон чернилами. На зеркале заднего вида висел хвойный ароматизатор. Альбус оторвал его и на остатке шнурка закрепил карту.

— И что это? — спросил Геллерт, подняв бровь.

Альбус поднял глаза на дорогу.

— Напоминание.

# ***

Геллерт проехал вдоль поместья, развернулся, снова попробовал сдать назад. Машина больше не глохла, и вцелом он гораздо увереннее чувствовал себя за рулём. Он припарковался недалеко от главного входа и спрыгнул с порожка на траву.

Бидль владел «Фордом-Т» — автомобилем без излишеств, как он выражался, но и без недостатков. Теперь, когда Геллерт с Альбусом компенсировали неопытность продолжительными тренировками, на «форде» вполне можно было преодолеть некоторую часть пути. 

Бидль настоял на встрече в оранжерее, и Геллерт направился туда. За несколько дней вынужденного пребывания в поместье он стал ориентироваться здесь лучше. Бессмысленные изгибы коридоров больше не выводили его из себя. На безостановочный звон Прыгливого Горшка он начал обращать столько же внимания, сколько на тиканье напольных часов. Однако безличная корректность Бидля до сих пор вызывала в Геллерте раздражение, которое с каждым днём только крепло. 

В погребённой под завалами бумаг оранжерее никого не оказалось, но потайная дверь была распахнута настежь. Впервые Геллерт в одиночестве шагнул под своды естественной арки. Деревья, крепко сплетённые над его головой, хранили вокруг могильную тишину.

В центре площади, у фонтана, нашёлся Альбус в дорожном костюме. Он держал на руках Зайчиху-Шутиху и о чём-то беседовал с Бидлем, всем естеством источающим аристократический шарм. 

— Как прошло занятие? — поинтересовался Альбус, когда Геллерт подошёл ближе.

Прежде чем ответить, Геллерт почти против воли посмотрел поверх его плеча. На одной из колонн лежал Плащ. Судя по стабильному состоянию поместья, Бидль снова оказался прав: сильные магические артефакты, ещё не поражённые болезнью, временно ограничивали пагубное воздействие магии Дара Смерти. Вопрос заключался в том, надолго ли. 

— Отлично. Я готов отправляться.

— Если вам нужно больше времени, оставайтесь, сколько пожелаете, — проговорил Бидль. — Я весьма рад вашей компании.

Геллерт изобразил вежливую улыбку. Она была подчёркнуто искусственной и предназначалась скорее для оскорбления, чем для благодарности.

— Спасибо. Не стоит.

— Мы и так злоупотребили вашим гостеприимством, — попытался смягчить его выходку Альбус. — И думаю, нам стоит поторопиться.

— Не могу не согласиться только с последним утверждением, джентльмены. Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел дать вам в дорогу одну вещь, которая без сомнений покажет себя полезной. — Бидль достал из кармана халата свёрнутый трубкой лист и раскрыл его для демонстрации. — Я начертил легенду самостоятельно.

Геллерт различил прямые линии, отделяющие поля, но больше на бумаге ничего не заметил. Он решил было, что снова страдает от одного из симптомов болезни, но Альбус при виде карты проявил не меньшую озадаченность.

— Что это? — спросил он, машинально почёсывая Зайчиху за ухом.

— Карта Великобритании.

— Господин Бидль… На ней не обозначены дороги.

Отсутствие энтузиазма ничуть не смутило Бидля, и он продолжил представление: двинулся к чашам фонтана, покрытым пятнами плесени.

— Потому что она ещё не закончена, джентльмены. Всего один момент.

Бидль принялся закатывать рукава шёлкового халата: расслабленно и планомерно, словно начинал духовный ритуал с омовения рук. Он опустил карту в цветущие воды и погрузил её на дно давлением обеих ладоней. Подождав немного, извлёк её обратно. 

Вода не пролилась, а моментально и бесследно впиталась в бумагу, словно провалилась сквозь верхний слой. На поверхности карты образовалась мутная капля и потекла вверх, оставляя за собой зеленоватый след. В некоторых местах линия разветвлялась и образовывала больше деталей вокруг формирующегося пути.

Геллерт с показательным равнодушием наблюдал за процессом, сложив руки на груди. Представления Бидля успели порядком ему надоесть, и награждать его бурной реакцией было бы излишним. 

— Я всегда считал, что фонтан Фортуны не был волшебным, — проговорил Альбус, в сомнении глядя на карту.

— Вы слишком безропотно верите детским сказкам, — с плохо скрываемым удовольствием отозвался Бидль и продолжил торжественным тоном умелого рассказчика: — Вот оно, джентльмены. Остатки удачи даруют вам ваше первое направление.

Альбус, предчувствуя что-то, опустил Зайчиху на землю и медленно, будто нехотя, начал прослеживать пальцем путь. Через Лондон — выше, на север.

— Хогвартс, — прошептал он, опустив руку.

В эту же секунду в нём словно погас какой-то свет. 

Геллерт неловко прикоснулся к плечу Альбуса. Тот накрыл его ладонь своей и крепче стиснул пальцы, будто зажимал несуществующую рану. Несомненно, его с самого начала терзала мысль о судьбе Хогвартса. Если всё, чего они страшились, оказалось реальностью, школе магии было не уцелеть. Вдруг ещё одно хорошее воспоминание Альбуса превратилось в прах? Их и так набиралось немного.

— И да, джентльмены, — поведал им позже Бидль, пожёвывая сигару. — Если в пути вы будете нуждаться в константе, мой вам совет: держитесь римских дорог. Они существовали задолго до нас, они будут существовать много после. Эти дороги — сама история. Кто знает, вдруг они и есть то единственное, что будет жить всегда.

— Вы правы, — отозвался Альбус отсутствующим тоном. — Возможно, они уцелеют во времетрясении.

Впервые в глазах Бидля появился направленный на собеседника интерес.

— Времетрясение, — повторил он, явно наслаждаясь новообретённым словом. — Хорошее название.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трэки главы VIII: [Low Roar — I'll Keep Coming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnrGMHhnqrw)  
[Joy Division — Love Will Tear Us Apart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuuObGsB0No)

# VIII

Они безрезультатно кружат по мостовой, и с каждым шагом Геллерт чувствует, как теряет терпение.

— Не понимаю. — Он делает паузу, чтобы закурить очередную сигарету из пачки, которую стащил в круглосуточной лавке. — Должно было что-то появиться. Мы никогда не попадали в такой тупик.

На самом деле его выводит из равновесия другое. Это последний Дар Смерти, и от мысли, что они могут его не получить, Геллерту делается дурно. Зачем тогда всё это было, думает он. Где-то глубоко внутри зарождается тревога: «Я разлучил его с семьёй, только потому что пообещал им надежду на спасение. Если мы потерпим неудачу сейчас, Альбус никогда меня не простит». Поразительно, что младшие Дамблдоры по-прежнему стоят между ними, пусть и находятся так далеко. 

Геллерт выдыхает дым в прохладный воздух. Кривит рот и кусает губы. Музыка из «Житницы» достигает слуха глухими и мощными ударами. Шумные компании то и дело ходят туда-сюда. Вокруг кипит пародия на жизнь — и не происходит ровным счётом ничего. 

Альбус не отвечает — его приподнятое настроение истратило заряд. Он подходит к самому краю набережной и смотрит на огни другого берега, обхватив себя за плечи. Геллерт прижимается грудью к его спине. Засовывает озябшую руку в карман его сюртука. Геллерт не знает, приносит ли это объятие облегчение, но присутствие — всё, что он может сейчас предложить. Он выдыхает, выпуская дым во влажные волосы Альбуса, и через них целует его в шею — без подтекста, без требования, в продолжение прикосновения.

— Я не знаю, куда нам идти, — тускло произносит Альбус, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Он начинает сдаваться.

Отстранившись от него, Геллерт выбрасывает окурок в реку. Щёлкает зажигалкой в кармане брюк. Вода Эйвон так черна, что кажется, будто именно из неё на город вытекает ночь. Подсвеченные фонарями здания возникают на поверхности, превращаясь в сумрачных двойников. 

Не отражения. Скорее, тени. Геллерт рассматривает стены, ярко-красные кирпичи которых выцветают под толщей воды.

— Я знаю, — говорит он без эмоций.

Альбус оборачивается одним порывистым движением. Он ожидает, что Геллерт покажет на один из домов, — но Геллерт кивает вперёд. Альбус ненадолго замирает, не сводя с него глаз. Он не возражает и не сомневается, не проявляет никакого недоверия. Отвернувшись, он безропотно шагает в реку и исчезает в ней без всплеска. Геллерт тут же ступает следом.

Перемещение напоминает аппарацию.

На месте Геллерт чувствует, что верх и низ поменялись местами, но это ощущение быстро пропадает. Мостовая под ногами мало чем отличается от реальной, только подошвы ботинок слегка утопают в ней при ходьбе. Запрокинув голову, Геллерт обнаруживает дымящийся окурок, который недавно выбросил, дрейфующим над землёй.

И цвета, и звуки здесь приглушены. К музыке и смеху примешивается протяжный скрежет якорных цепей. До костей пронизывает зябкий и вязкий холод. То, что сомкнулось вокруг них, это и вода, и не-вода одновременно; и воздух, и не-воздух. Ночь тут — чернота глубины. Запах — солёный. Все движения здесь как будто происходят в сгустившемся времени. 

Альбус ждёт чуть впереди. Под водой его траурное спокойствие приобретает потусторонний дух.  
Полы его распахнутого сюртука вздымаются, словно крылья. Локоны плавно покачиваются, то опадая, то поднимаясь над головой, как щупальца осьминога. В темноте его кожа кажется белой настолько, что лицо излучает сияние.

Вес тела в отражении Бристоля становится не так ощутим, однако каждый шаг даётся с большим трудом. Вдвоём они плавно движутся в сторону «Житницы», слушая песнь лодочных снастей.

Остовы припаркованных в реальности машин здесь гниют и ржавеют. На их скелетах скапливаются морские обрастания.

Альбус пытается что-то сказать ему. Когда слова доходят до Геллерта, они больше похожи на прикосновение холодного шёлка, чем на звук. 

Погружённая в тишину «Житница» возвышается над ними, как исполинская тёмная башня. Задрав головы, они долго рассматривают её, прежде чем войти. 

Внутри это хижина, пришедшая в упадок. В выцветшем вольтеровском кресле неподвижно сидит молодой мужчина. Он не видит их — у него глаза мертвеца. Поразительно красивое благородное лицо резко контрастирует с упадком вокруг. Волосы его черны настолько, что их можно принять за нимб, источающий несвет. Капризные губы плотно сжаты. Осанка властная по-королевски, и белые руки лежат на щербатых подлокотниках кресла так, словно по законному праву покоятся на троне. На длинном пальце — перстень. В грубой оправе заключён камень со знаком Даров Смерти.

Превозмогая отвращение, Геллерт достаёт платок, чтобы схватиться за Камень. Сопротивление пространства замедляет процесс. Одеревеневшая кость не поддаётся, и приходится применить силу, чтобы оторвать ладонь мужчины от подлокотника. Опустившись на корточки, Альбус помогает разжать ледяные пальцы. Треск омертвевших тканей доходит до них искажённым, но Геллерт узнаёт звук. Он скручивает перстень с мёртвой плоти, и в голове его пульсирует единственная мысль: он оббирает труп, ворует проклятое сокровище проклятого короля.

Поражённая болезнью магия травит его через хлопковую ткань, и Геллерт убирает небольшой свёрток в карман. Нужно поскорее положить перстень в багажник, думает он, иначе порча въестся в кожу, проникнет в кровь, необратимо сточит его изнутри. В багажник — нет! — ещё дальше, спрятать его там, где никто не найдёт, а лучше вообще оставить Камень здесь, на дне, и никогда за ним не возвращаться. Геллерт мобилизирует всю волю, чтобы остановить лихорадочный бред, и с удивлением осознаёт, что дрожит всем телом.

Альбуса тоже что-то гнетёт. Выпрямившись, он склоняет голову набок, смотрит на мужчину перед собой долгим пристальным взглядом — и на мгновение кажется, что узнаёт его. Альбус протягивает руку к безызъянному лицу, словно хочет в чём-то убедиться. Кончики пальцев его подрагивают в дюйме от бледной кожи. Альбус вскидывает ладонь выше, пытается опустить веки мужчины, только ничего не выходит. 

Они оставляют его, осквернённого, вечно смотреть в темноту и возвращаются на поверхность в том месте, откуда погрузились в реку. С них потоком стекает речная вода. Геллерт не знает, что хочет сказать. Он слышит только шум падающих капель, не чувствует холода и ничего не видит перед собой. Его охватывает отрицание, настолько невыносимая ярость, что он не разбирает собственных мыслей и бессвязно кричит, когда открывает рот. Альбус хватает его за запястья, что-то шепчет ему, вскинув голову, мягко просит о чём-то.

Геллерт слышит свой голос словно со стороны:

— Я ничего не понимаю, Альбус, ничего, где хотя бы одно правило, где в этом смысл? Мне нужно знать, мне нужны объяснения, я хочу хоть что-то знать наверняка, — безостановочно повторяет он, а Альбус твердит ему в ответ: «Тише, тише, любимый, пожалуйста, Геллерт...»

# *** 

Они оставляют Бристоль, отдав ему несколько воспоминаний. Невозможно понять, о чём именно: Геллерта просто точит назойливая мысль о том, что он что-то упустил. Карта Влюблённых крутится вокруг своей оси, словно зачарованная рождественская игрушка. Геллерт вспоминает диско-шар «Житницы», но тут же приказывает себе о ней не думать. 

Если этот эпизод покинет его сознание, Геллерт не будет жалеть.

За рулём Альбус. Геллерт накрывает ладонью его руку, лежащую на рычаге переключения скоростей. В ответ Альбус награждает его безрадостной улыбкой, полной понимания. Он говорит:

— Всё закончилось. Мы возвращаемся.

Да, думает Геллерт. Как возвращаются с войны, в которой не уцелел никто.

Геллерт рассматривает горькую складку его губ. Под глазами Альбуса залегли тёмные круги, и выглядит он старше на несколько лет. Возможно, думает Геллерт, на этой безвременной дороге для них действительно прошли годы. Простит ли его Альбус, если выяснится, что они давно опоздали? Простит ли Альбус себя?

Ветряные мельницы то исчезают, то появляются вновь, и каждый раз у них новый дизайн. Альбус минует дорожную петлю, по которой бесконечно катится минивэн с отцом и дочерью.

Их «ягуар» обгоняет всадника, облачённого в тяжёлый доспех. Конь становится на дыбы. Геллерт провожает их взглядом. Над плечом рыцаря развевается алый штандарт. Вдали раздаётся звук горна. Пахнет гарью.

Они проезжают мимо земель, исковерканных и упрощённых битвами, которым нет места в истории. На фундаменте горящих деревень строятся процветающие поселения, разрастаются города. В некоторых местах изменения происходят ежесекундно, и за цепочкой превращений невозможно уследить.

На радио сплошные помехи, и они слушают микстейп, найденный в «ягуаре». Сейчас играет группа «Джой Дивижен», «Любовь разорвёт нас на куски». Геллерт постукивает по оконной раме в ритм.

Он ищет сухую пачку сигарет в отделении для перчаток и натыкается на дорожный дневник Альбуса. Взвешивает в руке, лениво пролистывает страницы. 

— Тебе не стыдно? — порицает Альбус.

Он шутит. Альбусу прекрасно известно, что Геллерт теперь не может прочесть ни строчки.

— Что ещё ты про меня написал? 

— Помнишь вечер, когда мы нашли Плащ?

Геллерт кивает, устремив взор к пестреющей ленте трассы. На горизонте сосуществуют два солнца в разных фазах.

— Я написал про следующий день. Про то, как мы сбежали на чердак мисс Бэгшот.

Внутренне вздрогнув, Геллерт отворачивается от окна.

— Это был последний день в Годриковой Лощине, — сдавленно говорит он. — Вечер, когда мы нашли Плащ.

Альбус качает головой. Он смотрит на дорогу с лёгкой улыбкой, словно на ней мелькают картины прошлого.

— Нет. Мы попали к Бидлю где-то через неделю. Это были самые счастливые дни в моей жизни. Ариане стало немного лучше, и я упоённо целовался с тобой на чердаке.

То, что Геллерт об этом забыл, не кажется Альбусу концом света. Такая смиренная покорность происходящему вызывает в Геллерте внутреннее противоречие. Он очень устал отрицать свою слабость, но всё ещё не хочет безропотно плыть по течению. В Альбусе всегда было больше отваги: он пережил столько несчастий, что способен отречься ото лжи. Геллерт же чувствует себя обобранным до нитки.

Геллерт невесело усмехается.

— А я думал, что неспособен сделать тебя счастливым.

— Нет, Геллерт. Поверь мне, это совсем не так.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трэк главы IX: [Sturgill Simpson — Remember To Breathe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rNPKcXSCNY)

# IX

Они находят Бидля в оранжерее и с облегчением отмечают, что он не изменился. Ему по-прежнему около сорока лет. Он снова одет с безупречным вкусом и сидит, вытянув длинные ноги, на развёрнутом ко входу стуле. В ухоженных руках его перо и пергамент, на столе — открытая чернильница. При этом Бидль не выглядит прерванным. Геллерт задаётся вопросом, возможно ли застать врасплох человека подобного склада ума.

— С возвращением, джентльмены! — восклицает он радушно, но его вежливая улыбка как всегда не касается глаз.

— Сколько для вас мы провели в пути? — напряжённо спрашивает Альбус.

Отложив письменные принадлежности, Бидль пространно двигает пальцами.

— Недостаточно, чтобы было слишком поздно. — Умолкнув, он прагматичным и цепким взглядом окидывает холщёвые свёртки в их руках. — Похоже, вам удалось невероятное. И, к моему величайшему ликованию, мне тоже.

Услышав это, Альбус неосознанно шагает ему навстречу.

— Вы узнали, как использовать Дары?

Бидль загадочно кивает, пробуждая в Геллерте моментальный приступ раздражения. Становится ясно, что оно не пропало за время путешествия, а лишь притаилось до нужного момента. Поднявшись на ноги, Бидль приглашает их идти за собой — снова вглубь оранжереи, спрятанной за потайной дверью.

— Поторопитесь, джентльмены, — бодро зовёт он. — Времени у нас не так много.

— О, — мрачно усмехается Геллерт ему в спину. — Напротив. Время во всех вариациях — это, похоже, всё, что у нас есть.

Бидль ведёт себя более оживлённо, чем обычно. Он вышагивает по тёмной тропе с почти приятной непринуждённостью. Кажется, ещё немного, и он начнёт их подгонять. 

Навстречу им выскакивает Прыгливый Горшок и принимается шумно путаться под ногами, как пёс после долгой разлуки с хозяином. Под его оглушительное приветствие они доходят до площади. Здесь кругом царит увядание.

Свернувшись клубком, на своём месте спит полинявшая Зайчиха. Под стеклянным колпаком слабо пульсирует безобразное Сердце чародея. Воды Фонтана почти исчезли. То, что осталось от них — зловонные и грязные разводы на алебастре. Последние капли текут по чашам, словно слёзы по бледным щекам. 

Бидль подходит к одной из колонн и хлопает ладонью по капители. Горшок послушно забирается, куда велено, и нетерпеливо подпрыгивает на месте.

Примерно таким же небрежным жестом, которым обычно заправляет своим зверьём, Бидль предлагает разложить Дары на двух свободных колоннах по сторонам от Плаща.

Альбус с Геллертом переглядываются. Их недоверие перерастает в общую тревогу. Геллерт вскидывает бровь.

— Просто добавить их в коллекцию?

Бидля их сомнение, похоже, не оскорбляет.

— Как я уже говорил, джентльмены, пока вода в Фонтане не иссякла, он будет приносить удачу. Это сильнейший магический артефакт, и сама смерть не может сломить его быстро. — Бидль обводит площадь широким жестом хозяина. — Все эти существа ещё живы благодаря Фонтану Фортуны. Я обещал вам найти способ победить смерть, и я сдержал своё слово. — Он снова указывает на пустующие постаменты. — Прошу вас. Или вы считаете, что кто-то из нас в силах усугубить сложившуюся ситуацию?

Геллерт хмыкает себе под нос и безразлично пожимает плечами. Логика Бидля снова неопровержима. Его умение говорить обо всём с видом знатока всегда основывалось на глубоком понимании происходящего: в данный момент он прекрасно знает, что они рискнут, потому что им нечего терять. Его поведение нельзя назвать ни шантажом, ни принуждением, и всё же вызывает желание сбить с него спесь. 

Они снова смотрят друг на друга, ища поддержки. Геллерт надеется, что Альбуса настигнет запоздалое озарение, какая-то альтернативная идея, — но его бескровное лицо и напряжённая поза тоже выражают отчаянное ожидание. В ответ Геллерт, скривившись, едва заметно разводит руками. 

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Альбус, признавая, что им нечего возразить.

Развязывая свёрток, Геллерт находится в полной уверенности, что что-то пойдёт не так. Это предчувствие приносит странное успокоение. Он давно ничего не знал наверняка. Ему так надоело бороться со следствием, что хочется почувствовать себя первопричиной. 

Они одновременно устремляются к колоннам, держа перед собой Дары на подушке из ткани, словно подношения. Так аккуратно опускают их на капители по обе стороны от Плаща, будто укладывают младенцев на алтарь.

— Спасибо, джентльмены, — произносит Бидль у них за спиной поставленным голосом, не знающим вины.

Когда они поворачиваются, Бидля почти не видно. Он растворяется в глубоком поклоне до тех пор, пока вовсе не пропадает из виду. 

— Что ж, — произносит Геллерт, которого накрывает мрачным весельем. — Я не удивлён. Что теперь? Выяснится, что он — сама Смерть?

— Геллерт, — обрывает Альбус без явных эмоций. Он обводит взглядом сплошную стену деревьев, уходящую в потолок, и череду одинаковых на вид выходов, окруживших площадь. — Он запер нас здесь.

Больше ничего не происходит. Во сне, дёрнув лапой, переворачивается Зайчиха. Скачет на месте медный Горшок. Прерывисто бьётся косматое Сердце. Из одной чаши фонтана в другую перетекает грязная вода. Постепенно, удар за ударом, капля за каплей, к Геллерту возвращается непонимание, от которого он безуспешно пытался спастись. 

— Нет, — говорит он, озираясь по сторонам, и не узнаёт свой голос. — Зачем? Нет...

Этот уродливый звук чужд ему, потому что Геллерт никогда раньше не умолял. 

***

Они сидят спина к спине, прислонившись к одной из ног фонтана. Их руки и лица исцарапаны ветками, одежда измазана смятой листвой. Каждый выход отсюда приводит обратно сюда. 

Проведя несколько часов под прозрачным куполом, Геллерт впервые замечает, что солнце над оранжереей никогда не садится. Пространство, по своей идее наиболее приближенное к естественной красоте природы, оказывается в этом доме самым искусственным местом. 

— Я должен был отказаться. Остановить это, — говорит он.

— Это ничего бы не изменило. Мы не можем пользоваться Дарами. Мы не можем даже трогать их, оставаясь в здравом уме.

— Можем испить из фонтана Фортуны и попробовать ещё раз.

Качая головой, Альбус задевает его затылком. 

— Нет. Ничто здесь не работает так, как нужно нам.

Он немного разворачивается и кладёт голову Геллерту на плечо. Геллерт улавливает плавное движение его светлых ресниц, когда Альбус прикрывает глаза. 

— Думаешь, он наблюдает за нами?

— Оставь, Альбус.

Тот вдруг напрягается всем телом, подбирается, словно сжатая пружина. 

— Или, наоборот, хочет нам что-то показать? — почти бессвязно бормочет он, вскакивая с места, и начинает носиться по кругу.

Выставив вперёд ладонь, он на ходу пытается что-то на ней писать. Спутанные волосы то и дело падают ему на лоб, Альбус нетерпеливо отбрасывает их назад и выглядит при этом так, словно потерял рассудок. Геллерт наблюдает за ним с нарастающим ужасом, но Альбус вдруг замирает так же резко, как начал бредить. 

— Конечно, — шепчет он с непонятной усмешкой, будто находит в чём-то печальную иронию. — Конечно. Всё потому что мы не можем читать. — Он хватает Геллерта за запястье, заставляет подняться на ноги. — Закрой глаза.

И несмотря на то, что он ведёт себя как душевнобольной, Геллерт ему доверяется. 

Альбус берёт его руку и разворачивает ладонью вверх. 

— Зайчиха-Шутиха, — говорит он и выводит пальцем на коже Геллерта линию. — Так выглядит её постамент. — Он продолжает и теперь рисует две: — Прыгучий Горшок. — На секунду Альбус теряется, слепо смотрит на свою ладонь, а затем оглядывается в поисках чего-то и замирает, с пьяным возбуждением глядя на Фонтан.

Альбус моментально успокаивается и рисует три линии на ладони Геллерта: стремительно и уверенно, словно само прикосновение является утверждением. Взгляд его прям, брови сведены так плотно, что между ними залегает морщинка. 

— Фонтан Фортуны. — Он в смятении рассекает воздух рукой. — Геллерт, это же очевидно. Мы не поняли, потому что не могли здесь читать. Присмотрись. Это не колонны. Это не постаменты. Это римские цифры.

Геллерт должен негодовать, но впервые за долгое время испытывает удивительное чувство освобождения. Магия, принципы которой были для него непостижимы, вдруг поддаётся ему, и окружение предстаёт тем, чем является на самом деле. 

— Нумерация глав, — говорит он с ухмылкой. — А это значит... — Всё это время мы вели беседы с проклятой книжкой.

Ему чудится, что по этой фразе, как по формуле заклинания, ветви деревьев начинают терять объём, обнажая обман. 

Они стоят, торжествующе глядя друг на друга посреди оживших иллюстраций. Не сводя с Альбуса глаз, Геллерт достаёт зажигалку из кармана брюк. Высекает колёсиком искру и бросает в фонтан Фортуны. 

Этот огонь — вся его воля и весь его гнев. Геллерт не позволяет себе сомневаться и смотрит на пламя до тех пор, пока вода из бумаги, вспыхнув, не начинает гореть. 


	10. Х

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трэки главы X:  
[Au Revoir Simone — Boiling Point](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHdDD8JOhL4)  
[The Cure — Close To Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjvfIJstWeg)

# X

От Альбуса пахнет копотью. Его волосы и исцарапанное лицо перемазаны разводами сажи наподобие боевой раскраски. Белая некогда рубашка настолько запачкана всеми оттенками серого, что кажется монохромной. Альбус поворачивает ключ в зажигании «ягуара» и гонит прочь по горящей траве, оставляя под колёсами спрессованный пепел. Двумерная декорация, искусно воплощённая в реальности, полыхает легко, как и должна гореть бумага. 

Постепенно особняк позади обращается в гигантское облако золы: во вьющийся над землёй торнадо, внутри которого вместо молний мелькают обрывки страниц, объятых пламенем. 

Геллерт упирается затылком в подголовник и закрывает глаза. 

— Я ошибся. Я тебя в это втянул.

Альбус ничего не говорит. Вцепившись в руль, он почти не сбавляет скорость. Он стремится домой. В его сосредоточенном молчании Геллерту мерещится невысказанное обвинение: «Ты подвёл меня. Я поверил тебе, а ты меня подвёл». А если он догадается, что Геллерт никогда особо не верил в эту ерунду? 

— Нет, ты был прав. Ты сказал, что у нас с Бидлем одна цель, и ты не ошибся. Мы все боролись за жизнь. Как может выжить книга, если её некому будет читать? Этот идеальный дом, эта схематичная площадь, карикатурный хозяин… — Альбус прерывается, но создаётся ощущение, что про себя он продолжает перечислять все те знаки, которые так долго оставались незамеченными. — Персонажи и оглавление. Последний способ передать содержание.

И, словно понимая, что следующими словами перечеркнёт все страхи Геллерта, он произносит: 

— Я всегда позволял тебе, Геллерт. Я сам того хотел.

Они снова едут по пути Фосс, римской дороге, которая соединяла сначала Линдум и Иска, а позже — Линкольн и Эксетер. Сколько лет городам, которые сейчас завершают эту трассу? Не исключено, что теперь ею связаны все возможные их ипостаси. 

Геллерт то ли засыпает надолго, то ли теряет себя, задремав на мгновение. Когда он открывает глаза, Альбус уже паркуется. Геллерт смотрит сквозь лобовое стекло — и цепенеет от открывшейся ему картины. Под тяжёлым взглядом Альбуса он медленно лезет рукой в карман и заводит будильник. 

Годрикова Лощина перед ними окутана белой дымкой. Туман поднимается от реки, и создаётся впечатление, что воды её кипят. Здесь царит тишина, но в ней нет умиротворения. Это зловещий вакуум. Приземистые дома серы, точно призраки, сам воздух похож на фантом; в нём скрипят, медленно вращаясь, флюгеры. 

Они выходят из машины, захлопывают двери, — и даже этот резкий звук больше напоминает шёпот. 

Туман вязок и плотен, как весенние тенета. Он разрывается от движения, и клочья его похожи на дыхание смерти. Он смыкается вновь — и по коже рассыпается морось. 

Альбус всего на пару шагов впереди, но его фигуры почти не разглядеть. Только пятно рыжих волос маячит, покачиваясь, словно блуждающий болотный огонь. Чтобы не потерять его из виду, Геллерт протягивает руку, но ловит пустоту. Альбус то ли не замечает, то ли не обращает внимания на то, что их разделяют. Он движется бесшумной тенью сквозь морок, пока не пропадает в нём полностью. 

Геллерт знает, в каком направлении дом Дамблдоров, ускоряет шаг в попытке Альбуса нагнать — и возвращается к машине. Снова идёт вперёд с ощущением, что пробивается сквозь метель. Неизвестно, ходит ли он по кругу или же время возвращает его на прежние точки. Неважно. Геллерт слишком упрям, чтобы проигрывать примитивной иронии, и находит тихий дом. Слышит размеренный шелестящий звук и идёт на него. В одной из спален Геллерт видит всех Дамблдоров: перед трюмо с круглым зеркалом Аберфорт расчёсывает волосы Ариане, в глубине комнаты Альбус сидит на кровати сестры, безвольно опустив руки вдоль тела. 

В напряжении Геллерт переступает порог, идёт нехотя, оттягивая момент. 

Взмах руки, опускающейся от затылка к лопаткам. Шорох прядей, рассекаемых костяным гребнем. Не последовательность действий, а одно зацикленное движение сверху вниз. 

Из центра комнаты можно рассмотреть отражения младших Дамблдоров в траурной раме зеркала. Жуткая погребальная картина: их кожа и глаза белы и холодны на вид, словно изъедены червями внутри.

Геллерт теряется. Он всё ещё безрезультатно подбирает слова, когда поворачивается к Альбусу — тот плачет беззвучно, не меняясь в лице. 

Срабатывает будильник. Альбус игнорирует звук. 

— Я понимаю, — рассеянно произносит Геллерт, бросая короткий взгляд на туман за окном. — Понимаю. Значит, мы останемся здесь. Мне так жаль, Альбус. Мы сделаем, как ты хочешь.

Он не получает ответа. Покорно выключает будильник и ставит его на трюмо. Альбус бесконечно молчит. Даже теперь, неживые, эти люди у Геллерта его забирают. 

# ***

Геллерт не может спать в этом доме. Стоит на мгновение потерять концентрацию, и ленты тумана просачиваются сквозь щели в оконных рамах, заползают в рот и уши. Всё здесь покрыто молочно-белой дымкой, стылой пылью катастрофы. Воспоминания и мысли не исключение. 

Он выходит на кухню, достаёт спички и ставит чайник на плиту. Это по-настоящему английское проявление невозмутимости, бесстрастно думает Геллерт, глядя на слабый огонь: заваривать чай посреди ничего. 

Неизвестно, сколько он стоит в одиночестве. «Вскоре», «чуть позже» и «долго» больше неприменимы, и деление времени теперь привязано лишь к конкретным моментам. Когда вода в чайнике холодна, в кухне, кроме Геллерта, никого нет. Когда вода закипает, на пороге появляется Альбус. Он шагает вперёд, но замирает в дверном проёме. Положение его рук всё ещё намекает на прерванное движение. 

— Альбус?

В тишине обращение звучит как сдавленный стон. 

Похолодев, Геллерт панически выискивает в Альбусе проявление неузнавания, но тот приходит в чувство. Он с ласковым интересом наблюдает за Геллертом, потом подходит вплотную и обнимает его сзади, скрестив руки у него на груди. Упирается лбом в его лопатку. Обнимает его так беззаботно, будто вокруг царит их идеальное совместное утро. 

Геллерт аккуратно поворачивает его к себе за плечи и не сразу находит отвагу изучить лицо, черты которого выучил наизусть. 

Альбус выглядит преобразившимся, словно вдруг что-то с себя сбросил. Его умные глаза по-прежнему ясны, но в них скользит какая-то новая, беспримесная эмоция, которую Геллерт не узнаёт, потому что никогда раньше с ней не сталкивался. 

— Чай? — с безобидным смешком произносит Альбус, покосившись на плиту. — Ты видел, что происходит вокруг? — (Сглотнув, Геллерт сдержанно кивает). — Не думаю, что у нас много времени. Где твой будильник?

Постепенно Геллерт начинает понимать, что именно произошло. 

— Не знаю… Оставил его где-то. Я поищу, — бессвязно бормочет он, отступая. — Сейчас. Подожди здесь.

В зале он ускоряет шаг. Влетает в спальню. Непонятное чувство вынуждает его остановиться у трюмо и покоситься на равнодушных призраков. Геллерт колеблется, с отвращением считает движения руки, сжимающей гребень, и на четвёртом взмахе решительно забирает будильник. Выходит и плотно затворяет за собой дверь. 

«Разве это — не то, чего ты всегда хотел?» — говорит он себе, кусая дрожащую губу. Получай. Почему-то он не может отделаться от предчувствия, что судьба наказывает его за алчность ещё одним поражением. 

— Там есть кто-то ещё? — спрашивает Альбус, когда выходит ему навстречу. — Не помню этот дом.

В его голосе сквозит странная безмятежность. Геллерт пытается подобрать точное определение тому, что видит и слышит. Потом он вздрагивает, и внезапная догадка парализует каждую клетку его тела. Не так уж просто дать название абсолютному чувству. 

Это не просто стёртые из памяти имена и лица, остервенело говорит себе он. Здесь другая необратимость. В нём просыпается сначала ужас, затем плохо контролируемая паника. Геллерт никогда не видел Альбуса абсолютно счастливым, не омрачённым вообще ничем. Такая перемена разительна настолько, что пугает. Нет ничего естественного в человеке, не знающем тоски. Не стоит удивляться, думает Геллерт почти против воли: раз можно забыть любовь, значит, можно позабыть и печаль. Он стискивает пальцы, напоминая себе: это всё ещё Альбус.

Они говорили на эту тему в отеле с механическим оракулом. Геллерт силится вспомнить, но к нему приходят только короткие вспышки минувшего. Он видит дрожащий воздух над магистралью. Римскую шестёрку на синей двери. Воссозданную в реальности карту таро: волосы Альбуса, рассыпанные по подушке, его обнажённую спину среди скомканных простыней. Те вещи, от которых Геллерт отказаться не может, о чём бы Альбус его ни предупреждал. Геллерт тогда дал обещание, которое не готов был исполнить. 

Он без колебаний решает: чтобы сохранить покой Альбуса, он, если нужно, сожжёт этот дом дотла. И вместе с решением к нему приходит запоздалое безутешное смирение. 

Он прижимается спиной к двери и отвечает: 

— Моя сестра и мой брат. Они больны.

Альбус прикрывает рот рукой, сводит брови. Черты его лица отражают столько сочувствия — глубоко искреннего переживания за чужую боль, на которое Геллерт никогда не был способен. 

Геллерт всегда гадал, как подобает вести себя в подобных ситуациях, что стоит говорить. Альбус же знал точно, поскольку обладал врождённым даром эмпатии. Даже сейчас его эмоция кажется искренней — если такое вообще возможно без понимания горя. 

— Прости, Геллерт, прости меня, я забыл. — Он рассеянно трёт веки и устремляется ему навстречу, к спальне. — Здесь сложно сосредоточиться. 

— Ничего, — Геллерт хватает его за запястье, не позволяя пройти. — Нет, Альбус, мы уже говорили об этом. Оставь их. Им уже не помочь. Я просто хочу уехать отсюда. Подари им покой.

Наверное, он должен испытывать вину, но в Геллерте разгорается только жалкая, голодная надежда. Он всё ещё удерживает руку Альбуса. Тот поднимает её, проводит кончиками пальцев по его напряжённому лицу. 

— Хорошо, — произносит он. — Если это твой выбор.

— Прости, — отвечает Геллерт нетвёрдым голосом. — Это мой выбор.

Альбус подаёт ему руку.

Геллерт снова воплощение воли. В нём столько решимости, что туман неспособен сбить их с пути. Конечно, есть и другое объяснение: у них уже отняли так много, что в заточении здесь нет никакого смысла. Они выбираются на залитую рассветным солнцем поляну, и клочья морока слепо тянутся за ними, словно бескостные руки. У въезда в Годрикову Лощину всё ещё стоит брошенный «ягуар». 

Геллерт садится за руль. Заводит машину. 

По его левую руку Альбус с нежной усмешкой смотрит на карту таро, покачивающуюся на шнурке, и подталкивает её пальцем. Карта заражена; на коже Влюблённых проступает россыпь старческих пятен, а в волосах виднеется седина. Пока Геллерт разворачивает машину, Альбус опускает ветровое стекло, включает магнитолу.

Микстейп начинается в том месте, на котором они остановили его в последний раз, — на начале «Рядом со мной» группы «Зэ Кьюр». 

«Я даже не думал, что этот день закончится, Я даже не думал, что сегодняшняя ночь будет Так близка ко мне» 

Альбус закидывает руки за голову и падает спиной поглубже в пассажирское кресло. 

— Куда поедем? — мечтательно спрашивает он, повернув голову. На его губах всё ещё играет расслабленная улыбка.

На мгновение Геллерт не понимает, почему они вместе. Он всматривается в человека напротив и испытывает только намёк на узнавание. Тот щурит глаза, засвеченные утренним солнцем, волосы его резко контрастируют с зелёной травой за окном. 

К Геллерту возвращается момент, когда всё началось: летний полдень и мелководная река, и бледный рыжеволосый волшебник, который выходит из неё на изумрудный луг. Геллерт наблюдает за ним из тени. Неторопливо провожает взглядом капли, скользящие по оголённой коже. Штанины волшебника подвёрнуты до колен, а к мокрым босым ногам липнут травинки — и внезапно Геллерту хочется разделить с ним это прикосновение. Он ждёт, и, убедившись, что за ним не следят, украдкой проводит ладонью по траве. 

В тот день в Геллерте проснулось желание: одержимость, которую можно было побороть лишь обладанием. 

Так получай. Получай, злобно говорит себе Геллерт. Теперь он только твой. 

— Геллерт? Что с тобой?

— Да? — Вздрогнув, Геллерт поспешно вытирает глаза ребром ладони. — Всё хорошо. Что ты у меня спросил?

— Куда мы поедем?

— Альбус, — вспоминает он с облегчением и горечью. — Альбус, куда угодно.


	11. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трэк эпилога: [Au Revoir Simone — A Violent Yet Flammable World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fiTY-ZVw9M)

# Эпилог

Трасса, по которой они едут, называется Уотлинг-стрит. Это одна из сохранившихся римских дорог, которая сотни лет назад была проложена от Дева к Дубрису. Потом этот же путь стал вести от Дувра к Честеру. 

Раньше Уотлинг-стрит была самой историей, теперь же она состоит из историй, за последовательностью которых невозможно уследить. Где-то посередине пути, в районе Хай Кросс, на дороге скрещиваются несколько временных потоков, создавая формы и образы, не имеющие отношения к этому миру в прошлом и не принадлежащие ему в будущем. Таково настоящее. 

Геллерт смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, и его взгляд невольно падает на карту таро, подвешенную за шнурок: на пожелтевших простынях в вечном объятии застыли два скелета. Пусть, яростно думает Геллерт, крепче сжимая руль. Ну и пусть. 

Перед ними будут рушиться и воскресать города, разливаться и иссыхать реки. Прольётся град из драгоценных камней, который оставит на лобовом стекле их машины трещины в виде фракталов. Придёт время забвения, и на том, что когда-то было римской дорогой, Альбус посмотрит на Геллерта взглядом, в котором не существует никакого прошлого, — и, возможно, полюбит его опять. 


End file.
